Life, or Something like That
by St. Walker
Summary: 100 themes. 100 Moments. Each one a different story in the lives of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.
1. When Hazel met Emerald

**A/N: Well then. this is my first (and last?) theme story. ever. 100 themes. 100 chapters. Marauder's Era. I hope you like it. and would like to thank PottedLilies for helping me with this title. gosh, you are a genius. you already know that, don't you. okay.**

**two things: **

**1) My name is Nick**

**2) I do NOT give summaries. i would hope you would know what every chapter is about from reading it and looking at the chapter title.**

**Usually, when a 100 theme begins, it is "introduction", but I like to change things up.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. and I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

When Hazel met Emerald

"The name's James Potter."

His voice was soft and warm, with an bold and touch to it.

Thrusting out his right hand, he gave her a huge dazzling grin.

The girl, unsure about him, pulled both arms back behind her head. James' smile faltered, but not enough for the girl to notice.

"I'm Lily Evans." The girl with bright bright red hair said stiffly, her emerald eyes drifting to look past him.

"Oh yeah," He said, running a hand through his black messy hair, the back sticking up. "We met on the train."

"Right," she smiled coldy, her eyes darkening, "You were the one who made fun of my friend."

"Snivellus, right?" He said, joking around, or at least that's what he thought. "The one with the greasy hair? White face?"

"His name is Severus," She seethed, her fists balling up, "and he doesn't have greasy hair."

"Hm, whatever you say, Evans." James smiled cockily, thinking it was cool to call people by their last names.

"Sod off." Lily said, her face turning red.

As she started walking away, James knew his window was closing, so he grabbed her hand, something that was unprecedented in the world of eleven year-olds.

"Hey wait," James whined, turning her around.

"What?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I... uh." James rambled, his face turning pink.

For a short moment, Lily saw something in his face. It wasn't the arrogant aura that he put on everyday. No, it wasn't the smirk he wore when he was joking with his friends, pulling pranks and poking fun at slytherins. No, it was a insecure smile, something that told her he was a person too.

So for the first time, Lily looked up at his face, her eyes catching his hazel ones.

They stood like that for a few more seconds, before James reverted to his old form, asking, "Go out with me, Evans?"

Maybe because she was tired that day or because she had just seen the real James Potter, but when he said that, she just rolled her eyes, not getting angry. "Never in your lifetime, Potter."

As Lily turned around to her friends, she barely heard the whispered, "Sorry Evans." come out of James' mouth.

She shook it off, telling herself she was hearing things. But when she looked back, he was still watching her. Not in a creepy way, but a protective way. The same way James would look at Lily for the rest of his life.

And they both knew,

That's When Hazel met Emerald.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm just saying, that was my first 100 theme. I plan on using themes I make up, and from the internet 100 theme challenges. **

**So how'd you like it? Review please? I accept any criticism.**

~ExP


	2. Trapped

** Second theme. Traps. It really is based around the marauders. only them.**

**Disclaimer for the next 98 chapters: I own NOTHING!**

**I'm making this shorter than the last. heads up.**

**also, after talking to my dear friends pinkpearl89 and PottedLilies, I figured out that, because this won't really be much drabble, I'm going to put it in order. 1-7th year. right? if you guys don't think so, I want your comments and ideas. EVERYONE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Trapped

A stifled laugh echoed through the corridors, causing the young Severus Snape to look over his shoulder. His greasy black hair fell over his eyes, the scared expression, becoming hidden. As another laugh escaped someone from behind, he took off running.

At full speed (which wasn't actually quite fast), Severus ran into a suit of armor. He toppled over, the shock reverberating through his spine.

"oof!" He grunted, his head bumping against the solid concrete. Before he could open his eyes, a sound of clanking was heard from far away. The noise bounced off the walls, his heart beating wildly.

The eleven year-old jumped up and started running again, a bewildered look on his face. If anyone had seen him at this moment, they would have immediately called St. Mungo's to inform them that one of their mental patients was missing, and they had found him.

Severus turned a corner, slipping on a water spill, spinning into a wall which, this time, was covered with a portrait of some old fellow.

"Oi!" They bearded man in the painting yelled, his wineglass quivering, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I.." He mumbled quietly, "I... sorry."

He ran off, remembering the fearsome noises he had heard before. Thinking quickly, the boy ran into an abandoned classroom.

Before had a chance to sit down, Severus heard the door shut behind him, the room darkening slightly.

"Hello, Snivellus," a voice said behind him.

None other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walked out from the shadows, smiles playing on their lips.

Severus knew something that very moment, something that would haunt him for years to come.

He was trapped.

* * *

**A/N: I seem to like ending it with the title. . . . hm. . . odd. **

**but all the same, it's awesome.**

**Review? i'll answer that. "yes."**

~ExP


	3. No Time

**a/n: totally marauders.**

**and sorry PottedLilies, but I came to a conclusion with my best friend. ever. after a really long talk, we agreed that it would be way cooler if it switched through different years, not just in order. sorry.

* * *

**

No Time

**"No Time! **We have no time!"

James cocked his head to the right, raising an eyebrow at sandy-haired boy. "So?"

"So?" Remus said, shaking in horror. "So? I don't think we can be late!"

"Oh quit your worrying," Sirius Black said, his black hair falling to one side, "We'll be fine. I heard McGonagall is real nice and doesn't care."

Boy, was he wrong. Sadly, none of them knew it.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, his expression softening.

The three of them were all currently sitting in the library (some place James didn't really like to be), thinking of a cool new prank.

"yeah! Bellatrix told me yesterday."

They sat in silence as Sirius held a triumphant grin.

"Um..." James mumbled, worry etched on his face, "Doesn't Bellatrix hate you?"

"Well duh!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "I mean I'm the only Lion, while they're a bunch of snakes. I don't see how that would mat-"

He stopped suddenly, the gears in his head working. "oh."

"Yeah." Remus said, his eyes widened.

Each of them exchanged glances before taking off, running past a yelling Madam Pince.

Taking off down the hallways, James led the group, directing them past suits of armor, paintings, and trick steps. Panting loudly, the three of them ended up in the Transfiguration room, Professor McGonagall watching with mild fascination.

"We're. . . "James coughed out, leaning on a pole, "Here."

"And who might you be?" She asked, confusion floating across her face.

They all stood up rather quickly, scaring a few students near by.

"James Potter." he said, smugly.

"Remus Lupin," a dull grin playing on his face.

"Sirius Black," He said, smirking as he winked to a few girls.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "I am sorry to disappoint, but you have detention. All three of you. See me after class."

Sirius pulled his arm up, high-fiving James lazily. As he made his way over to the werewolf, Remus said, "No. Absolutely not."

"What?" Sirius asked, mocking hurt.

"I've only been here eighteen hours, and already I have a detention. This will most certainly be my last."

"Haha. You're funny Remmy."

* * *

**A/N: So??? how'd you like it? yes, this is first year. **

**question, Dr. Moonstein and Steven, are you guys like friends????**

**anyway, everyone must review!!!!!!!! thanks!**


	4. What did you say, Potter?

Title: What did you say, Potter?

Theme: Are you Challenging Me?

Year: 6th

* * *

**"What did you say, Potter?"** Lily Evans growled, her emerald eyes burning with angst and angry.

James Potter stared at her apprehensively, his eyes darting from the full moon outside, to Lily.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well what?" He said rather dumbly, his left eyebrow raised.

She huffed angrily before turning around and staring at the burning coals of the dying fire.

It was around midnight, and Lily had caught him trying to sneak out. She knew that he had planned this, after eavesdropping on Peter, so she waited out the night in a corner of the common room.

"What did I do, Evans?" James asked softly.

Sighing, she looked behind her shoulder, his hazel eyes catching hers. Momentarily, she lost her train of thought, her heart beat rapidly speeding up.

And a second later she quietly shouted, "What did you do? You're trying to get out past curfew!"

"Lily. . . You don't understand." He pleaded, looking like he was about to get down on one knee.

"Are you challenging me, Potter?" She hissed, inching closer to james with a glare.

"Look Evans, this is difficult to explain but I need to help Re-"

"Remus?" She cut him off, an incredulous look on his face. "You need to help Remus? He could kill you!"

"No he could-. . . Wait a second," James said suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

Lily felt her face getting warmer, as she blurted, "I know He's a werewolf."

"What?" James yelled, not even caring about who was sleeping and who wasn't.

"I know."

"And. . . how does this affect you?" He asked hesitantly, taking two steps backward.

"Wha?" Lily asked, confused. "I feel the same. He's still the same person on the inside."

James sighed in relief, glancing out the window.

"Look Lils, I have to go. He needs my help."

"Potter? What are you thinking?" She said, fear in her eyes.

"I'm thinking. . . Look, it's hard to explain right now, but maybe in the future I'll tell you."

"James?"

"Lily. . . I'm thinking, my best friend needs help, and I'm going to give him it." With that, He walked out the portrait hole, his black cloak floating behind him. Suddenly, he disappeared, invisibility cast upon him.

And Lily never noticed the beautiful stag running off on the grounds, hoping to join his friends.

* * *

_Well I liked that. It was quite nice._


	5. It's always the same

Title: Always the same.

Theme: Rejection

Year: 5th

* * *

It was always the same. Everyday, every moment, every time.

It's lways the same.

"No Potter." She says, her emeralds eyes burning, a dark fire in her eye.

It's always the same.

"Why Not?" He asks, not caring if he was pushing her or not. He could care less. She never cared for him.

"Why not?" She says angrily, narrowing her eyes, "Do you really ask that question?"

"Yeah," A smirk appearing on his face.

The expression only fuels her anger as she yells, "You're a pig. You're a toe rag. You're just a jerk."

She turns to walk away from him, leaving him alone in the dark corridor. It's as if the light has left him. He, of course, doesn't hear the obvious hurt in her voice, caring to much for himself.

She glares at him one last time, her gaze faltering as his hazel orbs plead for her. But she shakes her head and walks away.

It's always the same.

He shrugged, almost smiling to himself.

"They'll be other girls." He mutters, kicking a nearby suit of armor.

But there won't be girls like her.

* * *

Yeah. short. I know. but I liked it. so there.

read and review???


	6. In all Siriusness

Title: In all Siriusness

Theme: Insanity

Year: 6th

* * *

At some points in his mediocre and short life, Sirius Black would pause to think. For a moment, for a day, for a year, for 63 seconds, he didn't really care.

He would just think.

This was one of those times.

So as he sat humming under a small birch tree, the white clouds flitting over top of him, he thought.

Usually, whenever he came out in the middle of Defence against the Dark Arts to think, he would just lay down, staring at the sky. His thoughts, like the clouds, would float around, never staying for too long, never hanging around.

Sirius' train of thought was always switching rails.

But lately, he carried a small notepad (at the request of Lily) that held a small to do list. And on that to do list, was only one thing: Insanity.

See, Sirius only used that notepad for one thing, and one thing only. Writing down one word that he would think about during his "Sirius Time", as he so habitually called it. And todays word was insanity.

He smirked, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. He could easily spend hours on this one subject, possibly branching out far enough to touch the word "lamb".

He shook his head. There would be other times for lambs. Right now. . . well he wanted to talk about the now. The happening. The world around him.

"I am insane." He said clearly, making it seem like he was talking about the weather.

Every one knew it too. He would act like he was mentally challenged at sometimes, just to show he was normal. On the inside, however, Sirius was bitter. Bitter to the core.

Or at least to the edges of his core. Maybe a little farther away.

But he was bitter all the same. No one, except maybe James, new about the pain he had with his family, the darkness he would succumb to make sure his family wouldn't hurt him.

So, in a way, Sirius was insane. He would talk to daisies some days (not getting into that), and on others would try to count how many birds could fly through his hair and this it was a nest (the current score was five). Sometimes he would get in a heated snog forget the name of the person he was kissing. Other times, he would just be completely random.

But Sirius liked it this way. Somedays, he could pull a prank, get a detention, and then be a complete angel for the next two days. No one could expect anything from him, because he lived to be the unexpected. (And if they expected the unexpected, well. . .He'd just be the expected).

However, most people didn't know the real him. If someone came out here, right now, while he was contemplating insanity, it would be quite interesting. He or she (let's just hope it's a she, shall we?) would most likely lose it, totally confused.

That's what Sirius lived for, in fact. Confusion was something he tried to create on a daily basis. Panic, Confusion, and Humor: His three favorite emotions. And if he put them all together? Well. . . That was a perfect day for Sirius.

Suddenly, the bell rang in the distance, signaling the end of the period. Sirius sighed standing up. Slowly, he scratched out the word insanity on his "Sirius Time" list.

He looked down one to see the word "love" was next.

Oh Joy.

A lightbulb appeared over his head (Sirius had created a complicated spell that worked with his inner mind whenever he had a "bright" idea), and he asked himself, "What if I wrote a book about my thoughts?"

He stroked his chin, thinking over this, before ultimately laughing it off.

Sirius, write a book?

Lily could pull it off, and most likely James. But Sirius?

Nah. He wasn't a writing type of person.

After all, He was insane.

* * *

_It was long, compared to others, but I found it very nice. I figured out that I'm going to be doing a theme on each of the main characters, showing their thoughts, and main ideas. (yes, even peter)._

_Remus' (seeking solace) is almost done. but before I update that, I will update _**James Potter** and **Summer with Potter**

so. . no LOSLT until i update JP and SWP.


	7. So Detention won't be boring

Title: So detention won't be boring

Theme: Mirror

Year: 2nd

* * *

"Here!" Sirius said, thrusting a package into the birthday boy's hand.

It was March twenty-seventh, and James Potter was celebrating his thirteenth birthday.

"What is it?" James asked, giddily, shaking the box.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, ripping it out of his hands, "Don't do that! You could break the fricken' thing!"

"Oh, so it's valuable!" James said, a greedy look on his face.

"Well. . . " Sirius said, raising his hands like a scale, "Yes and no. Kinda."

"Uh. . . You're confusing me."

"Just open it!" Sirius groaned, shoving it back into James' hands.

_Rip!_

"What the hell?" James asked, repulsed.

He was staring at a small charcoal mirror, but there was no reflection. odd.

"Seriously Sirius?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sirius!" He said, winking.

"Wow. Okay. But seriously," James said, shaking his head, "I know that I like looking at my hair, but I'm not vain enough to carry around a mirror."

"Yeah I know that's no-wait," Sirius said, looking around, "'a mirror'? Where's the other one?"

"The other one!" James roared in disbelief as Sirius fell to the ground searching, "I am not vain enough to have two! That's just fuc-"

"Found it!" Sirius yelled, jumping up with another mirror.

"Great." James said, sarcastically, "That's just great. Hey, how come it doesn't have a reflection?"

"Well," Sirius said, smirking, "that's the beauty of it."

"Wait what does that mean. . . Holy shi-"

"I know, right?" Sirius laughed, a big grin on his face.

"You're in the mirror." James said, freaked out.

He was currently staring at Sirius in the mirror, who was doing the exact same thing that the real Sirius was doing.

"Yup."

"You're in the mirror." James said again, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"James," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "I know. I can see you too."

"Wait what? What is this thing?"

"It's a two way mirror." Sirius said dully, almost like he had been practicing it, "I can see and talk to you, and vice versa."

"How long have you been rehearsing that?" James asked absentmindedly.

"Meh. About ten minutes."

"So where'd you get it."

"Passed down the family line. I think my great-aunt rupert-"

"Family line?!?!?" James said incredulously, "So it's a slytherin?"

"Um. . . yeah?" Sirius said quietly, almost scared.

James gaze hardened, before he smiled. "All right."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, and James continued. "So, uh, what do I use this for?"

"Well," Sirius said, mischievously, "We could use it in detention. So they won't be so boring."

Best friend ever.

* * *

_Kinda random, but hey. aren't I also random???_


	8. How to fail and get the girl

Title: How to fail and get the girl

Theme: 67%

Year: 6th

* * *

Step One

"Mr. Potter," The sharp voice said, causing the entire room to fall silent and let pins drop, "See me after class."

James Potter paid almost no attention to her, sighing loudly, Sirius patting him on the back.

"It's all right, mate." Sirius said behind him, frowning, "You're just in a slump."

James just grunted, continuing to stare at the 67% written on his paper. James Potter doesn't have slumps. Because, as only he knew, James Potter was not in a slump. It was part of a master plan. So, behind all the sad expressions and angry grunts, James Potter was extremely happy, excited, but disappointed with how far he would go to make this happen.

**~*~**

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period, "Mr. Potter, I believe you have to see me after class. Besides, you can surely miss the first ten minutes of lunch."

"But it's Friday!" He exclaimed, faking dismay. "Fridays are the only day I can get the-"

"Raspberry purple-nana ice cream flavor," She finished, rolling her eyes, "Yes. I have heard. Several. Times. Now come here."

James huffed angrily (or fake angrily), ambling towards her desk.

"Oh and Ms. Evans," She called, catching the glance of a frightened Lily, who was still getting her things together (so James may or may not have slowed her down my exploding her ink), "Could you also come over here?"

Without waiting for a response, she turned back to James, proceeding with the earlier discussion. "As I was saying, you, Mr. Potter, seem to be in a slump."

"Well I don't think it's a total slum-" He started, scratching his chin.

"-I do," Professor McGonagall said, stopping him a once. "I think it best if you were tutored so you would stop receiving these ghastly 67%'s. You were my best student last year." She added, looking disappointed, causing James to feel guilty and shuffle his feet.

"So," She said, turning to Lily, who was narrowing her eyes at James, "I believe Ms. Evans would be the best option."

"What?!?!" Lily shouted, horrified at what had been brought upon her.

"So," Professor McGonagall said, ignoring Lily's comment, "I suggest you meet during this week, seeing as we will be having an exam on monday."

Lily stood shocked, rooted on the spot, until Professor McGonagall waved her hand, shooing them away.

"Wow." James said, in awe as they walked out of the classroom. "Isn't that totally random?"

"Look, Potter." Lily snarled, turning on him, "I don't know what you did, but don't expect this to be a study date as you would hope."

Spinning around, Lily walked off to lunch, leaving James to himself.

"Oh Lily." He said, chuckling, "Oh innocent little Lily."

* * *

_I'm SORRY!. I know. it took a really long time. I haven't updated any of my stories since like march._

_why? spring break at the end of march to easter monday, then I got really sick, and track started up. I just haven't found time. I'm REALLY SORRY._

_which is why I made this one extra long. . . well longer than usual._


	9. I know a place that I Love

Title: Step by Step, expression by expression

Theme: Tower

Year: 2nd

**A/N: I fell off a little, didn't I? I haven' update anything in a while. things have been busy, and I've been busy. And i took a break from writing. (lamee_ well I'm back. eat that.**

* * *

He was silent, making his way through the corridors. Passing by random students, waving to a few he knew. Mostly Gryffindors, but a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Every Slytherin he passed gave him the evil eye, a stuck out tongue, or a look of fear. Smirk.

He took a left, ducking as Peeves whizzed by, cackling, throwing eggs at a Prefect. Sprinting to get away from a poltergeist ready to prank, he ran through a tapestry, taking a secret passage. He caught his breath, looked around, and took off again, fearing the possibility that Peeves would find him. Grimace.

He appeared, maybe ten minutes later, on the seventh floor. There, standing, so to speak, in front of him, was the Fat Lady, looking a little bit tipsy. He walked up closer, and right when she saw him, the passage was open.

"You're free to go!" She said promptly, turning back to her drinks.

"You're not even going to ask if I'm a Gryffindor?" He asked, incredulously.

"Are you?"

"I am."

"Then you can go! Jeez."

He jumped through the portrait hole, slipping on the marble surface as he raced to get to his dorm.

It was what he had been waiting for. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, (other than a Miss Lily Evans). Even though he had only been gone for winter break, it felt like a lifetime being away from his second home. The tall windows covered with red curtains and gold tassel. The heartwarming fire and the soft ruby couches and chairs. James Potter loved it.

Smile.


	10. It's not a game

Title: It's not a game

Theme: Drive

Year: 5th

* * *

He could see her in the stands. Just watching.

Not the game, not the score, not even the hard rain. No, she was watching him. Or at least trying not to. But she was intrigued. Who wouldn't be? He had some sort of reason to win this game. It wasn't only that if Gryffindor won this game, they win the cup. He was the only won smiling in the entire stadium. Even as rain soaked his uniform and hair, and his glasses became foggy, He was still trying the hardest. Slytherin could not stop him.

James Potter was the only thing that mattered to her right then. Which was scary for a girl that was supposed to hate his guts. He was the bane of her existence, but she could not comprehend why he was still out there. People shivered all around her, and he looked like he was red in the face from heat, not pale from feeling cool.

He was bruised. Though no one noticed it, she could see he was moving much slower than usual, aching in his side. His grin would disappear, and out came a look of deadly pain. A Bone broken? Something cracked?

Sirius would fly over every few minutes to help him out, to ask if he needed help, but he would shoo him off. He was not a weak person, and he could not give up. His team needed him. He would push off, grab the quaffle, and, without much concentration, score. He was a natural, a boy with a gift.

Fatigue. She could see it as he flew by her, giving her a smile which she kindly returned with an obscene hand gesture. There were bags under his eye, and he kept swerving to the left. He was always tired after a full moon. She thought she knew why. They always wanted to stay up late and wait for Remus to get back. But how did they get all those cuts.

She almost jumped when her vision was covered with hazel. Across the stadium, James Potter had made eye contact with her. Had he known that she was watching him the entire time?

They were like that for a few moments. It felt like hours, just gazing into each other's eyes. She dare not look away. She was mesmerized.

People began to shout, everyone around her. They ran onto the field from the gates, and players swarmed their captain, James. He was done, finally. He fell limp to the ground, falling unconscious. He could take his break, he had done his part.

And He would continue to drive onward.

* * *

_Interesting. . . ._


	11. Need an umbrella, Evans?

Title: Need an umbrella, Evans?

Theme: Under the Rain

Year: 6th

* * *

Stupid rain. Stupid, stupid, stupid rain. Why did spring, her favorite time of the year, have to have rain? Why couldn't that be only march, the Month of Potter's birthday.

Lily was running through the courtyard, to Hagrid's cabin, seeing as she wanted to visit him and check up on her cat.

_This is probably all because I slapped James across the face today_, Lily continued, thinking to herself as she ran under an awning to get out of the rain. _The heavens jsut had to notice I was being mean to him, and decided to change the weather just to punish me. Stupid weather, James probably told them to do this._

At that point, Lily wasn't even sure what she was talking about, she just needed something to be angry at, and James was usually the best person to get angry at.

"**Need an umbrella, Evans?**", A voice said, and she knew right away it was him.

She turned around to see him holding an opened black umbrella with snitches on the top. Typical. She really wanted to glare at him and continue walking/running, but he _had an umbrella. _

"Yes." She admitted, grudgingly. It wouldn't hurt to let him help her sometimes. He would do it for her automatically, anyway.

He grinned, and sprinted over to where she stood under a tree. Covering both him and Lily, they walked down the field. She was pleased to see that she would no longer be getting soaked.

"So where you going?" He asked, innocently, as the silence stretched on.

"Potter, I don't really have time for this." Lily said, ignoring his small talk.

"Obviously you have all the time in the world, seeing as I'm the one with the umbrella."

Stupid Potter, bribing her with protection. She weighed her options, but knew she didn't want to get herself wet much more.

"I'm going to Hagrid's. I need to borrow something and I just felt like paying him a visit." She paused for a moment, looking at his grin. "Why are you out here?"

He shrugged. Trust Potter to not answer with words.

They continued in silence for awhile, coming closer to Hagrid's when James finally said, "How's your life?"

Arguing would be futile, so instead, Lily said, "Terrible. My father had another heart attack, and I doubt Petunia will ever want to be my friend again. Plus, my grades in transfiguration are slipping, and I don't want to fail that stupid class and-"

"Shh." He said, putting a finger on her lips. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. The rain had confused her. "Everything will be fine. You're Lily Evans, you'll get through this. If you ever need someone to talk to, come to me. I'm always here."

In his eyes, Lily could see a rare time when James was actually being nice, human even. He was looking at her with a smile, and she felt she could smile back.

"Well," He said, nodding his head, "Looks like this is your stop."

They were standing in front of Hagrid's, but Lily didn't want to go inside. She didn't want this moment with James to end, under the rain.

She looked him hard in the eyes, and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Thanks James."

Right then, the sun brightened, and the clouds drifted away, the rain disappearing.

Stupid rain gods.

* * *

_SCORE._


	12. Where are they?

Title: Where are they?

Theme: Stalling for time

Year: 4th

"Bloody Hell," a normally controlled Remus said, "Bloody Hell. **Where are they?**"

He had been standing inside of Professor McGonagall classroom, pacing about for the past ten minutes. She had been patiently waiting until she finally spoke up.

"Mr. Lupin, you don understand that the detention has already begun." She paused, waiting for a response. When she received none, she continued. "And, by Hogwarts rule, if they do not come in the next ten minutes, the four of you will have to do three weeks of detention instead of one."

"But, Professor," Peter, who had been sitting in the back, whined, "We haven't even done anything."

"I understand Mr. Pettigrew," She said sternly, reprimanding him, "But it is the rules, and you must understand that."

Remus continued pacing.

one minutes later, he finally said something. "I swear professor, Sirius said the two of them would be here soon."

"And you trust Mr. Black with the incriminates of time?" She asked, a small smile passing across her face.

Maybe not the best idea to listen to Sirius.

"What did they have to do that would make them so late?" Professor McGonagall asked innocently.

Remus was at a fork in the road. Tell the truth, or make up some story that could possibly stall for time. He chose the latter.

"Well. . . "Remus started, feeling nervous as he was not what you'd call a great liar, "They were supposed to go talk to Professor Slughorn about some potion they weren't able to get in class."

She was silent for a moment. "I didn't know Horace spoke to students on Tuesday nights. Unless, of course, they were at the Three Broomsticks."

Shit. He had forgotten that also. His lie had suddenly became transparent, so he added on the truth. "Yeah. . . I don't think they knew that either. But Sirius could be helping James apologize to Lily-"

"-for the prank he had performed on her that not only made her decidedly irritable, but also landed you four in detention?" Professor McGonagall finished, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Remus said, scratching the back of his neck. Next time, He's going with Prongs. Remus was never good at stalling for time like Sirius.

"How interesting. I would be surprised to see Mr. Potter come to detention and not have a red handprint on his face."

Though she was one of the greatest, severest, most powerful teacher in all of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had an interesting wit that no one could ignore.

Minutes passed. Remus started pacing, Peter started drawing on his arm, and Professor McGonagall continued grading papers. Remus could not stop watching the clock as the hands continued to move. It was mesmerizing to him.

"Here!" Sirius yelled from down the hall, and there was loud footsteps echoing in the corridors.

"We're here!" James shouted when they made it through the door. It was no use. Two small seconds had past since it turned eight o'clock. Two more weeks.

"How was talking to Horace, boys?" Professor McGonagall said, winking at Remus. Astounding. She was keeping up the ruse.

"Great." They both said at the same time, averting their eyes.

"Why James!" She exclaimed, "How did you receive a bloody lip and a slap in the face?"

He was a sight for sore eyes, Remus thought, agreeing with her idea from earlier. His lip was puffed out and bloody, his glasses were askew, and a handprint was etched on his face, looking red hot and new.

James narrowed his eyes, meeting Remus'. "You told her, didn't you?"

Remus shrugged.

"Did she accept your apology?" Professor McGonagall asked, ignoring his intensity.

"Yeah," Sirius said before James could get a word out, "after seeing James' face clearly."

"Honestly James," She said, becoming completely serious, "you cannot continue these games. Someday, she will be legitimately hurt."

James clenched his fist. "They've never been games."

Silence fell over the room for quite sometime before McGonagall said, "Remus. Peter. You are free to go. I will not be seeing, I would hope, for the next two weeks after class, correct?"

Remus smiled. Sometimes, McGonagall breaks the rules.

"Wait, what about us?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You were late. They weren't. Now sit down."


	13. The Usual

Title: The Usual

Theme: Breaking the rules

year: 4th

* * *

"What are we doing tonight?"

Moony looked up from his book he had been completely absorbed in. "Hm?"

"What are we doing tonight?" Padfoot asked again. Well, it was more of a demand.

Prongs shrugged, flipping a galleon. "Probably what we usually do."

"That's boring!" Padfoot whined, frowning like a five year old kid.

"We could play exploding snap," Moony said, closing his book. He knew he would not get any reading done with Padfoot in this mood.

Padfoot shook his head.

"How bout we go exploring?" Wormtail said, thinking for once.

"Nah."

"Sirius," Prongs said, laughing to himself, "what do you want to do?"

Now it was his turn to shrug. "I dunno."

The other three sighed, exasperated with their best friend. Would he just say what's on his mind?

"How's Lily, James?" The said best friend asked, turning to look at him from the couch.

Prongs stiffened reasonably.

"Oh. Something you don't want to talk about?" He received no answer. "I thought she liked yesterday."

Prongs let out a low sign, rolling his eyes. "Evidently, like most girls I suppose, she doesn't seem to like having her hair change everytime she says 'potter'."

"Really?" Padfoot asked, sounding surprised. "Hm. I think she should have stopped after the third time. That was a beautiful pink. It went great with her necklace."

"Eh, I don't think so, Sirius," Moony said, contemplating something. "Near the end, that emerald one was looking pretty good."

"Ah of course! I forgot about that one." Padfoot turned back to Prongs. "The emerald one really brought out her eyes, mate."

"What about that time it was yellow?" Wormtail piped up.

"I don't think so, Peter," Moony said.

"I thought it looked nice."

"Yeah well, you don't know anything." Padfoot said, ruffling Wormtail's hair.

"HEY!" Prongs suddenly shouted, putting his hands in his face. "Can we stop talking about this? Honestly, let's just find something to do."

"James is right." Moony said, looking bored for once. "Let's go pull a prank or something."

The other Marauders gasped.

"Well then." Prongs said, surprised. "You've never wanted to pull a prank. We always have to rope you into it."

"Maybe I'm just in a mood or something."

"So it's like a good time of the month?" Padfoot asked, smirking.

"Shut it."

"So what are we doing?" Prongs said, sitting in a thinking pose.

"Something with the Slytherins of course." Padfoot said, nodding.

"Naturally."

"Well," Moony said, searching through the back of his mind, "we could do the banner one we've been thinking about."

"I thought we were saving that for later." Padfoot said, alarmed.

"Yeah, well desperate times calls for desperate measures."

One hour later, the marauders were standing in the great hall, looking up at their work with much amusement.

"How well do you think it will work?" Wormtail asked, nervous.

"If everything goes according to plan, all the slytherins should be wearing gryffindor colours and have pink hair twenty four hours after responding to this," Moony said in one long breath, actually smiling at his work.

They had made a giant banner that read _All Slytherins still have teddy bears and suck their thumbs! _

Immature? Yes. Essential? Also a yes.

"What do you think you're doing?" A raspy voice said behind them.

Slowly, the marauders turned on their heels, they're gaze landing on Argus Filch, an evil caretaker. Before the Marauders, he was a nice enough man, occasionally catching people and barely ever giving detentions. But when they started causing havoc, he lost all sanity and became crazed with stopping troublemaking.

"Breaking the rules, mud on your feet-"

"-how did that even happen-?" Padfoot mumbled to Prongs, surprised.

"-illegal banner, out at night, and caught by the caretaker. What did you think you were doing?" Filch added, glaring at them.

"Oh, you know." Moony said, shrugging.

Padfoot smiled. "**The usual**."

* * *

_I'm feeling proud of myself. Would anyone who has this in their favorites and reads it please review? It will make me want to update even much more. Also, anyone want to beta for this story? I dunno, it'd be nice._

_~ExP_


	14. I want to hold your hand

Title: I want to hold your hand

Theme: Hold My Hand

Year: 7th

_(Yes. I believe this is my first time writing seventh year. BE PROUD!) Also, you may think this is a little too slow, that Lily and James would have already kissed before their first date. I agree. but this plays out rather well._

_Disclaimer: I want to hold your hand is copyright of The Beatles. GREAT JOB_

_

* * *

_

It was the epitome of love songs, and James could hear her humming it as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

Every few seconds, as if Lily didn't want him to listen, she would whisper out a few words, "say" "something" "hold" "Hand". It was mesmerizing to James, her voice like a beautiful song bird he could barely hear, though it was right next to him. He wanted to hear more.

It was their first date, the first time Lily Evans, in the history of the entire world, had said yes to a James Potter (Except for that one time in fourth year when Sirius had used a polyjuice potion to become Lily and had said yes just to prank James. Of course, James didn't speak to his best friend for the next three weeks after that, but that's a story for another time). Lily Evans had said yes, after seeing him grow up right in front of her eyes, without her even noticing.

So there they were, as awkward as ever. James would probably lie later and tell some people they had "basically" snogged, but he was just an awkward teenager with the girl he loves. That's just life.

Much to the delight of James, Lily had decided to start actually whisper full sentences in a singing tone, but wouldn't actually sing. "and when I touch you I feel happy inside / It's such a feeling that my love / I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."

So James, being James, took a leap of faith, breaking a few barriers between them in the process. "Yeah," He whispered, causing her to jolt slightly, "you've got that something / I think you'll understand. / When I'll say that something / I want to hold your hand, / I want to hold your hand, / I want to hold your hand."

She was now staring at him, her emerald orbs boring holes into his hazel ones. And though he sometimes liked it when she stared, He wasn't sure if it was anger or curiosity that crossed her face. He sure as hell was hoping it was the latter, but you can never be too sure with her.

"And when I touch you," Lily murmured after a few moments of unbearable silence, much to the delight of James, "I feel happy inside / It's such a feeling that my love / I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."

Soon, they were singing at the same time, smiles plastered on their faces, eyes lighting up brightly. "Yeah, you've got that something / I think you'll understand. / When I'll feel that something-"

James took another chance, one he would say later in his life changed the course of everything between them. After this, there were no uncomfortable feelings between them.

He held her hand. He just took it in his own, feeling the warmth it radiated in his. He barely heard her sharp gasp. But he heard it all the same, and looked up to see her focusing in on him, no expression at all. So he went with it, and stared back, unblinking. He tried to put all of emotions into this one glance, trying to show how much he loved her, not try to be the smart ass he acted like. Because he really did.

Her gaze softened after awhile, a smile tugging on her lips. James, partly because he was an idiot, partly because he was in love, and partly because his eyes were watering, whispered, "**I want to hold your hand**. . ."

He trailed off, waiting for her to finish. She continued gazing at him, her lips moving slowly. "I want to hold your hand," Lily agreed, her lips twisting into a small smile.

He finished, ending the song, ending the moment he would tuck away for ever.

"I want to hold your hand."

It was the epitome of love songs, and James wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_SO thanks for reading. now the best thing you can do is review it, even if you don't like it. I accept constructive criticism_

_~ExP_


	15. They're pretty or something

Title: They're pretty or something

Theme: Eyes

Year: 4th

* * *

"I like your eyes," He blurted out one day when she passed by.

"What?" Lily said, stopping her sprint/walk to potions class.

"I like your eyes," He repeated, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" She asked again, very confused.

"I'll catch up with you later," Selina Bower, her best friend, said. "Don't be late for potions you two."

Stupid best friend, always making innuendos.

"What did you say Potter?" She asked again, bewildered.

"God Evans!" He said, exasperated now. "I've said it twice already. You know bloody well what I said."

She glared at him hard. "Yes I know it's just. . ."

Lily trailed off, scared of how to word this. "It was surprising, I suppose. You've never complimented me."

"Well that's a ruddy lie." He said, giving her a look that said _really? come on._ "I always compliment you."

"Well this time," She said, sneering at him, "It's sounds like you actually mean it."

His expression changed. James looked vulnerable, like a young fawn in the woods alone. Did Lily have that power over him?

"That's because I did," James said, pulling on his collar.

There was silence between them. Lily could easily walk away and forget about this, but the conversation didn't feel over.

"What about my eyes?" asked Lily, mildly intrigued by his anxiety.

"I dunno." He shrugged, trying to regain his composure but failing miserably. "**They're pretty or something**."

"What is that 'or something'?" She said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I dunno." He said again, running a hand through his hair. "They're beautiful, like those emerald brooches my great aunt wears all the time. Except, your eyes are shinier and better and smoother. They're just the first thing I saw when I met you."

She tried to keep her heart from skipping beats. "I love being compared to jewelry, Potter," she said rolling her eyes.

He shrugged again. "I dunno, that's just what I think of when I see her jewels. I think of you."

His hazel eyes were staring at her emerald ones, and Lily felt compelled to say something. "I like your eyes too."

He laughed at his, before frowning, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I guess this is your stop," James said, nodding his toward the door to the potions room. She hadn't even noticed.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in there too?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Nah, me and Sirius are pulling a prank. We don't have time for some silly class."

She shook her head. "You'll get caught you know."

He grinned. "What's the point of I don't? I'll see you Lils."

And, just this once, she didn't feel the need to tell him off for calling Lily by that wretched name.

"Good bye James." She whispered.

He looked back, his eyes lighting up. It was wonderful. but then he winked, disappearing around a corner.

If he liked Lily's eyes, she loved his.

* * *

_There you have it folks, a new Life or Something Like that. _

**_A/n: Look. you guys are fricken wonderful, i get like 20 quadrillion hits a day (not really), but no one seems to review. so, please, from the bottom of your heart, review. I'm not updating this until i get to 120. so that's 9 reviews. guys. that's perfectly possible. _**

**please? it would make my weekend, possibly my week if I could just get 10. you guys rock! thank you. a lot. **

**~ExP**


	16. Kiss me already

Title: Kiss me already

Theme: Welcome Back

Year: 7th

* * *

Sometimes, Lily really wondered if James Potter was some sort of superhuman wizard robot being or something. He could shrug off pain and disappointment like no other. She had only seen him cry once, and he could keep his expression unchanged even during the funniest of pranks.

This idea came to her attention during Easter break when her boyfriend, the boy being called superhuman, was away with Sirius Black, spending holiday at Potter Manor. This idea, of course, was brought upon when Lily was thinking of James. When she was thinking about how painful it was to be away from the boy. Honestly, Lily had no idea how James could have gone so long without this, without Lily.

Lily called herself a strong person, but after James broke down her barriers, she was dependent on him. He was the best friend and love of her life. It had only been four days, but the pain it brought was inevitable. Four days was a little smaller compared to four years, but this was the longest she had ever been away from the boy.

The worst part of this little "vacay" was that Lily was going completely mental. Every time she saw black hair, her eyes would flash. Every time some spoke of quidditch, her ears would perk up. She barely ate anything at meal time, unless it was something that reminded her of him (so she had been eating blue chewing gum, treacle tart, her stash of fizzing whizbees, and chocolate milk). Her lips were chapped from trying to find a taste of James somewhere, and she constantly wore his Wimbourne Wasps sweatshirt, just to smell his aroma of mangoes. Though she wouldn't agree with her friends if they said it, Lily was becoming slightly obsessed with him.

Not to mention it made studying for NEWTS quite impossible. Her head was filled with James, and it was almost like having ADD or AJD (Attention to James Disorder). All she ever wrote in her note was his name and her name. Her life was a mess without him.

Merlin! It had only been four bloody days! Surely it could be worse. She tried to keep it together, she really did.

So there Lily was, sitting by the common room fire on Sunday afternoon, waiting for James and Sirius, mainly James, to come back. Remus and Peter sat on the other side, looking lonely, but probably not worse than Lily. Her hair was tied in a frazzled ponytail, and she was wearing sweatpants and the sweatshirt.

"James! Sirius!" Peter squeaked as loud as he could, rushing to the portrait hole.

Lily spun around, a happy expression placed on her face. He was back. His hand running through hair, his hazel eyes, his silly glasses, his gleeful smile. James Potter was back.

Her caught her gaze, and grinned, taking a step towards her. But Sirius, a mischievous smirk on his face, pulled him over to the Marauder corner, obviously planning a prank. Lily sighed loudly, a few first years jumping. She tried to send an apologetic smile their way, but her heart wasn't in it. It was over by Sirius, planning something stupid that would most likely cause a few detentions. She could wait.

Twenty minutes later, James Potter walked over to an impatient Lily. She was trying to read a book on Transfiguration, but James could see her eyes darting towards him every second.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly when she turned to look at him, "I was getting held up by them. They seemed to be ready to pull some really sweet prank, and you kno-"

"James," She cut in, grabbing his hand, "Can we stop talking? At least right here. . ."

"Why?" He asked looking around suspiciously as she continued to drag him over to the boy's dormitory stairs.

"I've been really stressed these past four days," She whispered, "and I've been needing to release it."

"Couldn't you just talk to Alice or something?" He asked innocently when they were out of view.

She paused, looking at the door to the seventh year's room and then back at him. "I guess I could let her have it, but I don't know if she'd take it well."

"Plus," She continued, leaning closer, brushing her lips against his ear, "I think you'd like this."

Something dawned on him. "uh. . ."

Lily smiled seductively, backing up against the door. "So why don't we go in because I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Wow." James said, inches away from her face, "I should leave more often."

"I don't think so," She murmured, drawing circles on his chest.

"Well," James whispered, smirking, "you know what they say: absence only makes the heart grow fonder."

"Dammit James!" an exasperated Lily said, "**Kiss me already**!"

He complied easily, pressing his lips against hers and pushing the door open.

It was good to be home.

* * *

_ooohh. sexual. oh oh. Haha. XD. that was fun._

_So, you guys when above. and beyond. and a little bit farther. I asked for to get to 120? and then you guys get me to 131. you are all saints! many thanks. _

_So how bout reviews? get me to 140. that's good. THANKS. it would be very nice. LOVE YOU ALL._

_~ExP_


	17. My arms feel funny

Title: My arms feel funny

Theme: Test

Year: 3rd

* * *

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't being doing?"

James gave Peter a look. "You really don't have a choice."

"Yeah," Sirius said, eyeing Peter with a grin, "you're the one who bet on Filch."

"I thought he knew some secret shortcut," Peter protested. "I didn't expect him to fall so far behind in the race."

"He was chasing after Jimmy Grant!" James shouted, astonished. "That's the fastest bloke I've ever seen."

"I still think Filch woulda caught him," Peter grumbled, kicking a chair as the three of them stood in the Gryffindor common room late into the night. "Where's Remus?"

"No changing the subject! " Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "You were wrong and you have to pay."

"But I don't have any money," whined Peter.

"We know, which is why you're going to let us practice a few spells on you. Well, just one." James added, smirking.

"Wha?" Peter cried, backing into a corner, "What spell?"

"jelly-legs jinx." Sirius said lazily, "Remus still won't teach us it. He says it would 'probably be the worst thing he's ever done for us'."

"No!" James said, mock disbelief etched on his face. "He said that?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said, also looking surprised.

"What a git!"

"I know!"

"He's most definitely wrong!"

"Yeah!"

"There's a lot worse things he could do for us," James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," said Sirius, also thinking, "like if he actually helped us with slow motion charm we want to get down."

"Oh that would be brutal," James said, shaking his head, "just think of how many people would be walking in slow motion before the teachers could figure out what had happened."

They paused, thinking about the possibilities. After nodding, James and Sirius said, "We're blackmailing him tomorrow."

"Now Petey," Sirius continued, turning back to the scared boy, "We're only trying to practice okay? I doubt this will hurt much."

"Well all right," Peter said, brightening up. "Wait, did you say it might hurt?"

Before he could complete that sentence, however, Sirius had already sent the jinx toward him, giving the blonde boy not enough time to duck.

"Argh!" He shouted, falling to the ground in pain.

"Shh!" Sirius said, poking him in the eye. "We don't want to wake the whole common room. Honestly!"

"**My arms feel funny**." Peter said, shaking them as he stood up.

James grimaced. "Yeah, they don't look so good either."

Peter spun his head around to his arms and almost screamed. They were both green, with leaves growing out of them. "I thought you said this was a jelly-legs jinx! My legs don't feel like jelly!"

"I also said we were testing this," Sirius said, lifting up Peter's arms. "But this is just weird. Guess we need to practice more," He added, pulling out his wand.

"NO!" Peter hollered, hiding behind a table. "I do not want to have tree arms. Do you even see this?"

"Yeah," James said, grinning, "and it looks pretty awesome. Think of all the stuff you could do with those!"

"You'll never have to eat," Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "All you have to do is stand in the sunlight and drink water!"

"I bet they'll grow too."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Peter shouted. "Take me to the infirmary now!"

"See this is why we don't practice things on Remus and you. You both freak out. Honestly, you stupid tree."

"I'm not a tree!"

"Peter," Sirius said, backing away, "stop being so unnecessarily angry. That's Remus' job."

"Yeah," James added, continuing Sirius statement, "you're the nervous do anything for us one. I'm the cool head honcho-"

"Yeah, okay James," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "If you're the cool head honcho, then I'm the sexy beast everyone loves. . . . Oh wait, I already am!"

"Can we just go to Pomfrey or something?" Peter asked weakly.

"Eh." James said indifferently, "I'm not sure that would be as helpful as you expect. I presume we'd get detention for jinxing you."

"Yeah, that would suck," Sirius agreed. "Also, I believe you mean 'assume'. You used presume in the wrong context."

"I assume that I meant presume and you are wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

"Well then welcome to your first time being wrong."

"I still believe I am in the righ-"

"Hey!" Peter shouted, breaking the two of them apart. "How are we getting me back to normal?"

"We have to wait for Remus," said Sirius, sitting down.

"Why can't we go to Poppy?" Peter asked, whining.

"Well then we'll tell her you jinxed yourself, which will make you look like a fool," James said, stroking his chin. "Do you really want to look like an idiot?"

"Honestly Peter," said Sirius exasperatedly, "we told you this was going to be testing."

"No you didn't!" Peter said indignantly. "You said I lost a bet and jinxed me. I don't even remember making this bet actually," He added, trying to regain his memory.

"Don't pull that on us," James warned, clicking his tongue. "We've seen you try and pull that before. Not working. We aren't Remus."

"I still don't want to wait for Remus," Peter said, ignoring James.

"Well tough nifflers," Sirius said, hitting Peter with a pillow, "we're waiting too."

"Why am I friends with you two again?"

"Oh poor naive Peter," James said in mock sympathy. "Poor little tiny silly Peter. Poor little youngster of a kid Peter."

"It's because we're awesome," Sirius said, growing tired of James.

"I'm awesome too!" Peter said, offended.

"Peter," Sirius started, chuckling, "Don't be a jokester."

* * *

_I think this was okay. Not the best, but it got the job done. anyways, I' rushing. finals are this week. AGUGH. so please, NINE REVIEWS would be great. that's how many I got last time, it'd be great if I had consistency._

_~ExP_


	18. two kids   well maybe three

Title: Two kids. . . well maybe three

Theme: Family

Year: 4th

* * *

James was perusing the library one day to help his potioning (that was a blatant lie. He was looking for prank ideas), when he saw her sitting alone at a table, reading a book about something smart. He could only assume this, of course. For all he knew, she could be reading a book called _How to Hide Your Feelings from the Guy Who Pranks You and You Pretend to Dislike _(Also an assumption).

James, after recently staying at home for the Christmas holidays, had begun thinking about his future. Most importantly, he had been thinking about marriage, and family. So, seeing the only girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Oi! Evans!" He whispered in a shouting manner. This was a library, and sometimes, like right now, he decided to follow their silly rules on staying quiet. Anyway, it might get him a few bonus points with her.

Lily Evans didn't look up when she heard her name called. She knew exactly who was speaking, and talking to him wasn't going to make her day any brighter. James grinned when he saw her silently grin.

Ah, the effect (affect?) I have on women, James thought to himself, crossing over to her.

"Evans, what are you doing?" James asked, walking over to her.

"What does it look like?" Lily said harshly, glaring up at him when he sat down in front of her.

"Well, it could be a number of things," mused James, counting on his fingers. "You could be looking up a book on pranking, sexual positions, how to tell a guy how you feel, _200 things you're not allowed to do at Hogwarts, _a personal favorite of mine, or-"

"-or a simple book on charms," Lily interrupted, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "Honestly Potter, what do you want?"

They sat in silence as James tried to think of the perfect way to word his thoughts.

"I've been thinking lately-"

"-probably something that doesn't happen often, yeah?" said Lily, smirking.

"I've been thinking lately," He said louder, ignoring her comment, "about the future. so I had to ask you, of course, what are some good kid names?"

He could practically see her brain working. "What do you mean?"

James shrugged. "When we get married, I expect we'll have kids. We should just start brainstorming now, you know?"

'Yeah, that seems reasonable- wait, what do you mean 'when we get married'? If you haven't noticed from everything I've ever said, I don't even like you."

He chuckled, winking at her. "For now you say. I plan to use all my charm and dastardly good looks to woo you."

"Yeah okay Potter, you try that."

"Gladly," he said, reaching for her hand before she pulled it away. "Oh Lily. Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. Oh-"

"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to scream.

"As I was saying earlier, what are some good kids names?" James said, looking rather thoughtful.

"Potter," Lily said, putting her face in her hands, "I'm not marrying you. You should know this by now."

"And I'm going to woo you!" He said, clicking his tongue in mock impatience. "Honestly Lily, you should really pay attention to me, or at least pretend like you are. It'll be great practice for when you're reading a magazine and barely listening to me in the kitchen of our home I built myself."

"Really?" she said icily. "You really think I'm going to agree with any of this?"

"I was thinking that we could possibly name our first born Harry or Ronald, or something rather interesting. What do you think?" He added, turning to her.

"Whoa, hold up," said Lily, waving her hands. "First things, I haven't agreed to this. Second, you're only saying boy names. Maybe it will be a girl."

He chuckled. "Highly doubted. The Potter line has always has a male first born. Fact."

She mumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that," said James, craning his neck.

"I said you're irritating," Lily said, standing up to leave.

"Oh Lily, don't be like that, don't you want to hear about that incredible fun and wonderfulness our itsy bitsy children will have with us as the greatest parents ever?"

Though Lily "hated" James Potter, she was still slightly intrigued. Her lips quivered as she sat down in front of the pleading boy. "What about our kids then?"

"Well," James said, happy to be back on track, "I expect we'll have **two kids. . . well maybe three**."

"James Potter!" She said incredulously, now only slightly playing along, "There is no way that we will have three kids! I doubt I could handle even one of your little breed. I'm surprised you're mother isn't mentally insane by now."

He laughed. "Oh the absurdity of you Lily. We're definitely having two kids."

"And why is that?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because," He said, suddenly becoming serious, "I know the first one is going to be a boy. We'll name him something cute but manly at the same time, and someday he'll grow up and look just like me, possibly my twin. Of course, he'll have features of yours, like the soft nose or green eyes. We'll tell him all the stories of how we got together, and this moment right now will be a story, and someday he'll understand that love comes from the oddest places," James smiled wistfully before continuing. "But then we'll have a girl, a beautiful young girl who will look exactly like her mother. I hope she won't have hazel eyes, because they honestly don't go with your auburn waves," He added, shuddering.

"And she'll be cute and wonderful, with flaming red hair and maybe have my prominent chin, or a special feature that reminds us of each other. We'll always take our christmas photos in the snow with our cheeks red and rosy. We'll have trips to diagon alley together to buy our young one's wands. We'll be a family that will live a loving life of happiness and magic. It's that simple, at least to me," He finished, a different expression falling into place on his face.

Lily looked at James curiously, wondering about his motives, though she could only seen the most sincere form of happiness and love on his face. She wasn't staring at a boy anymore, she sitting in front of a man. Though he wasn't fully grown, he was going to become someone special, at least to her.

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to any of this?" whispered Lily, eyes shining.

"Well," James said, leaning closer to Lily, "we've already talked about this. I'm going to woo you, and you're going to fall for me."

Before Lily could respond with a mocking remark, or possibly a "you already have", James had disappeared. Leaving behind nothing but a simple moment.

That's the day, though maybe it was subconscious, Lily started to fall in love with James Potter.

Even though he had already done the same.

* * *

_Wow. longest one ever. It's actually over 1000. I mean, I've done chapters or 1000, but this is a big deal because these are just shorts. did I go over board? That's my question for you TEN reviewers: Did I do too much in this chapter? _

_So yeah, 10 reviewers. step it up you know? thanks guys! I will not disappoint._

_~ExP_


	19. Our first Christmas together

Title: Our first christmas together

Theme: Holiday

Year: 7th

* * *

"I still don't get why your mother asked me to go with you," Lily said, scowling.

"She obviously wanted us to have some alone time," James reasoned. "Plus, she wanted me out of the house. Probably wrapping my christmas gift now."

Lily Evans and James Potter were currently standing in a small forest where wizards would buy trees to take home for christmas. A wizard was patiently cutting down trees for other customers.

"That's nice of her," Lily said, slipping her hand into James', "but I wish she had made us go run some errands in a warmer place. Did you know Sirius and Selina are-"

"-at the stores in london, not in a forest," James finished, rolling his eyes. "I've heard you say that at least six times, love, and it's not getting anymore exciting."

Lily grunted uncharacteristically, causing James to burst out laughing. "Can we just get this finished, I hate it out in the cold."

"I could cast a heating charm," James suggested, waving his wand.

"Nah, if we're going to get a tree, we're doing it the old fashioned way."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not cutting down a tree with an axe."

"Har har," Lily said, mocking him. "You're so funny."

"What's with you?" James asked, concerned. "It's christmas season! You're acting like you hate this holiday."

He didn't receive a response, with confirmed his beliefs. "No. . ."

"It's not my favorite holiday, okay?" Lily said hastily.

"Lily!" James said, too shocked to move, "this is christmas. The greatest holiday, when you receive many gifts and drink lots of eggnog and bake cookies. GREATEST HOLIDAY EVER."

"I don't like it," she said simply.

"I'm not sure if you can be my wife anymore," He said, a smirk crossing his face. "Honestly, this is **our first christmas together**, why can't you love that?"

"I did, once." Lily said, smiling. "It used to be a grand holiday for the family and I. Then, after I found who I really am, my sister resented me. I came back the first three christmases of Hogwarts, but she would barely look at me. It was a lonely time for me, so I stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of them, except this one. They were never filled with love and a family."

"But this one is," said James, pulling her into his arms. "This christmas is all about you and me, and Sirius and Selina, and everyone who's staying at our home. You've joined my family. It's not mine, it's yours. You had your old christmas, but now you have ours."

Lily looked him over for a few seconds before pulling away. "Let's just find a tree."

She started walking, but James didn't follow. She made to turn around, but he whispered from behind, "wait, don't move."

Slowly, with shaking hands, he slipped a silver chain around her neck that had a slightly weighted object in the front. "I'm not sure if this will still fit, but it looks well enough."

Lily's hand rose up to her neckline, tracing the strand of shining silver down to the emerald at the end that looked as if it had a liquid pool of emerald swirling around inside of it. The green stone was scratched and slightly cracked. It looked familiar to her.

"You've given this to me before," Lily said, her voice soft and lost.

James nodded. "Your birthday in fourth year. You threw it on the ground and-"

"-it shattered into millions of pieces," finished Lily, a reminiscent smile on her face. "How did you ever fix this?"

"I picked up slash accioed all the crystal pieces and then repaired every single shard."

"It's not christmas yet," Lily argued, her emotions mixed.

"I thought you hated christmas?" James asked, smirking again.

"Yeah, well," Lily said, losing ground in this conversation, "fine."

James laughed before whispering, "Happy Christmas Lils."

She didn't respond, but continued fiddling with the emerald. "Why?"

"Why what?" He said, momentarily caught off guard.

"Why did you keep it?" asked Lily, looking him in his hazel eyes.

"I knew that someday, when you would love me because you love me, you'd want something from the time before us. With this, you can remind yourself, 'God, I am so stupid for never giving the greatest guy in the world a chance.'"

She grinned. "Or maybe it will remind me that he still has a huge ego."

"Oh Lily," James cried, covering his heart in mock pain, "your words, they hurt."

"Now come on," James continued, pulling her along, "let's just find the first tree."

"Wait first tree?" Lily said incredulously, "How many trees are we getting?"

"I think six. Shouldn't take that long."

"James, I'm not finding six trees."

"Lily," James said, kissing her chastely, "It's fine. I'll be able to carry them with only one arm, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Lily murmured, knocking him on the back of the head, "you're ego really needs to deflate."

"Agh. Happy Christmas Lily. I love you."

"Eh. Just happy christmas," Lily said, winking at him with a smirk.

Some things never change.

* * *

_Happy HOLIDAYS guys. thanks for all the reviews. so please get me nine reviews WOOT that would be great. 9 reviews and thanks! I'll try to update soon. reviews make me update._

_~ExP_


	20. Calling all Troublemakers

Title: Calling all Troublemakers

Theme: Advertisement

Year: 1st

* * *

On the morning of September 29th, 1971, a saturday, one flyer was placed, each, on the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff call boards. They each read:

Do you have what it takes to create great pranks?

Do you wish to have a legacy made up of prankocity?

~**CALLING ALL TROUBLEMAKERS**~

If you wish to join the future greatest group of pranking, come by classroom 4 on the fifth floor at nine o'clock today. We are willing to accept ANY applicants to fill one spot.

With Trouble,

The Marauders.

* * *

"So Theodore-that is your name, correct?"

The boy being called on, a blonde-haired third year in Ravenclaw, looked nervous. "Uh, I'm actually called Ted."

Sirius Black looked up from the resumé he was reading. Though he was qualified enough, the boy was anxious, too anxious for the Marauder's particular liking. "Right. I'll call you Theodore."

Ted shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Um, okay."

In classroom four, under the soft light of midmorning, Four people sat, three on one side, one on the other. One, Theodore "TT" Thomsen, a young boy who wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but could only remember be so enticed by the word "prankocity", that he found himself in this room.

Two, Sirius Black, in all his young glory, said to be the cutest first year in the past trillion years (not very accurate), sat reading a resumé that was only about six words long. His not so shaggy hair hung to little below his ears, and he wore decorative spectacles to look like a professor or someone with higher authority.

Three, James Potter, his hair sticking up in all places not because he had ran his hand through his hair, but because he had, for once, went flying and came back looking like this, lounged in his chair, watching Ted with mild amusement.

Four, Remus Lupin, his hair not yet graying, but his eyes still tired and worn, unbeknownst to his only friends that he was secretively hidden and unseen in the middle of the night (something Sirius and James could only dream about, or use their invisibility cloak), which gave him a slightly guilty uncomfortable feeling as he sat in the chair knowing he was going out in three days.

"So Theodore," James said, smiling like the nice kindergarten teacher, "you do know you are a Ravenclaw, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So you do understand that you are also two years older than us, and, as being a Ravenclaw, you are most likely a goody goody kid who would possibly turn us in?"

"Yeah," Theodore said weakly, "I'm actually not sure why I'm here."

"SO GET OUT," yelled Sirius, causing the boy to jump up and scurry out."

"Honestly," Remus said, shaking his head in mock sadness, "what is wrong with the world when Ravenclaws believe they can pull pranks."

"Right," James said, "NEXT!"

* * *

Three applicants later, with absolutely no results, a girl with blond hair, (honestly, what's with the blonds), walked in, sat down, dropped her small black purse to the ground and said, "hello."

She was Selina Bower, and she wanted in.

The Marauders weren't too keen on this idea.

Silence stretched on until the girl said, "Hello, I'm Selina."

"You're a girl," Sirius said, his mouth still open.

"How astute of you," Selina said drily, proud of using that word.

"She sounds smart," Remus said, admiring her.

"You're still a girl," James said, recovering from shock.

"Does that matter?" Selina said, confused.

Sirius pulled a muggle gas mask over his face. "No offense, actually yeah, some offense, but, we don't want cooties."

"You still believe in cooties?" laughed Selina. "You have to be joking me."

Evidently they were not.

"If you could please leave right now and never come back," Remus said, pulling latex gloves on, "we would consider never bothering you in your entire life."

They would hold that promise until Sirius fell in love with her in sixth year, and all hell broke loose.

She stood up quickly, stuck her tongue out, causing James to scream, "SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE US HER COOTIES SLAVES!"

Then she ran out, laughing with some disappointment.

Minutes passed by before the three of them came to, suddenly remembering they were not going to be eaten alive by a monster girl.

"NEXT."

* * *

After six more applicants, and only the last one left, a boy walked in. He had sharp features that could cut rock, and nervous grin. His blue eyes looked friendly, but lost, and he stood an inch or so shorter than Remus, the tallest by three inches.

"What's your name good sir?" Remus asked, feeling respect that wouldn't usually be given in the future too this boy.

"Peter Pettigrew," He said calmly, but his eyes darted around the room, looking over everything with anxiety.

"Oh right," Sirius said, smacking his own forehead, "you're that other Gryffindor 1st year boy. How come I've only seen you once or twice?"

Peter shrugged mysteriously. "Maybe you just never noticed."

It was at that moment that they boys knew Peter Pettigrew was possibly the most unseen and Ninja person ever. He was like the Jeeves of Hogwarts: You only really see him when you want to. The rest of the time, he just fades into the background. He was awesome.

Though Sirius later said the three of them argued over it for more than ten minutes, and Sirius never completely agreed, that was a lie. What really happened?

"Oh my gosh!" Sirius yelled, jumping up to shake the boy's hand, "That's so awesome! You're definitely in! Welcome to the Marauders."

Peter smiled for the first time, the mysterious aura falling slightly. "Thanks."

"Plus," Remus reasoned, "you're the only person left."

* * *

_BEGINNING OF THE TEAM. 9 reviews? yeah?_

_~ExP_


	21. Dear Evans

Title: Dear Evans

Theme: Pen and Paper

Year: 5th

* * *

**Dear Evans**,

I'm really sorry about what happened two days ago. The way I acted, the way Snape acted (though that can't be my fault), everything was just stupid.

It was all my fault. There is no simple way of putting it, no silver lining, no lies I could come up with. Nothing that would make you forgive me any fast, bring you to love be friends with me. And it was all because I was being arrogant, thinking I was on top of the world. Like how I usually am.

I know I'm not perfect, I know I'm an idiot some most of the time, but I have my good qualities or something. I'm sorry a thousand cubed multiplied by forty trillion (That's a large number, just saying) times over. I was an idiot, looking for a laugh, looking for some attention. It's been 4 days without you even rolling your eyes, getting angry, or sometimes cracking a grin.

And I'm dying here. Even you're weak anger after late studying is gone, and there's nothing left but you ignoring me.

And you never break character, which is killing me.

Look Evans, I'm sorry. I apologize for being the worst Gryffindor of all time, and I understand if you want to stab me or something really painful that will not even come close to how it hurts to know you hate me. I-sorry Lily.

-Potter.

* * *

"Uf," James mumbled, his voice muffled. "Sorry there, I didn't see you there..."

James trailed off, staring at Lily Evans. She was picking up her bag, which she had dropped when bumping into James. Her trunk was at her side, standing precariously sideways. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail to the side, and from her pocket fell a note with her name scrawled on it by a someone with not satisfactory handwriting. It was James's.

He leaned down, his glasses falling slightly from his nose. "Here, I'll help you."

Lily tensed, the voice sounding familiar. James Potter was less than a foot away, his hands reaching to help her. She pulled everything in rather quickly. "No that's all right."

She stood up, and, for the first time, it was awkward being around him. Not once in their known existence with each other did they have an awkward silence. Either they were breathing painful anger, or each was hurt.

"Did you get my note?" James finally asked, when he could bear it no more, and smoke from the Hogwarts Express was flowing into his lunges.

She smiled awkwardly, nodding her head shortly. "Yeah, I... yeah."

"What did you-uh-you know..." He trailed off, shuffling his feet.

"Look Potter," Lily said, mustering all the courage she had to face him, "It was nice-"

James smiled.

"-but, I'm not sure what to do now."

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused, irritated, and disappointed with this jumbled moment.

"You said some nice stuff," Lily explained, "and I'm glad you apologized, and I forgive you. But I still don't like you, and I want time to myself."

They stood in silence again, watching each other without a word. Lily was only thinking it, but for the first time she didn't want to hurt this boy.

"This summer will be good for both of us," Lily amended, trying to smile again, but looking at his down face only weakened her, "and I don't want to really deal with you next year."

James's head shot up. "What?"

Lily mentally smacked herself across the face for saying that. Why did she care if she hurt this kid? What was the big deal? He had just ended her oldest and best friendship. But still, her heart beat quickly, and his pain was hers.

"I'm glad you apologized," She repeated, running a hand through her hair, momentarily stealing one of James's habits, "but we're not even friends! I can't even say your damn first name! And you hurt me so much, and my heart is still tender. I want space for once."

"But Evans..." He started but she cut him off.

"No Potter!" Lily shouted, before lowering her voice. "You've been chasing after me for so long, and we were only friends for a few short years. Maybe it's time you looked around and gave me time, gave me space. You deserve someone wonderful," Lily added, hoping to sway his heart.

"I deserve you, and I need you," James replied shortly, shaking his head.

Lily sighed loudly, before looking out to see her parents.

"I have to go now," Lily whispered, this moment slowly dissolving, "but think about what I said, okay?"

Lily brushed her right hand over his for a moment, before rushing off.

For what felt like years, James stood there watching the place where she stood. It was one of the few conversations in which she wasn't angry.

It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_I want to say, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over a month. There was this story I was writing for a program, and then I couldn't find my muse. here's what I think is pretty good. I'm looking for eight reviews from my best reviewers ever. _

_~ExP_


	22. We are Terrible Apart

Title: We are terrible apart

Theme: Teamwork

Year: 4th

* * *

I was never one for words, and most know that. I have trouble talking out loud, trouble speaking about to others in a manner of utter importance. My jokes sound better in my head, and I'm one of those hypothetical wizards. I'm only good at spells in my head, as I can never get over a mind block and face it in real life.

I know near nothing, or at least I act like it. I suppose it's a way of me humoring others, trying to be funny but failing. Always following the two Pranksters around, while the Genius looks on with content and ridicule, though only by the roll of his eyes do I know he is laughing on the inside.

I may know almost nothing, but I do that I am a part of the greatest team of pranksters to ever live. We are the Marauders, the most wonderful of this underrated art form, this symphony that thrives on laughter and loud shouts of authority. We strive to be the better of any one who has ever pranked, to exist ahead of all others.

We are perfect together, but **we are terrible apart**.

The Dog lives off of this art. He cannot survive without a prank being pulled at least once a week. There he stands alone, but he cannot create. He is not the deviser, he is the one who pulls it. He does not invent, but does. For he exists to take the blame, because he has withstood so much more than a few detentions at his unloving home. He wants the blame, the recognition, just to shove it in someone's face, to gloat about his ability. Though, at times, he wishes not to be caught, and so it is. For an anonymous painter is sometimes more famous than a known.

The Deer dreams. He is the wonderment, the awe-inspired, hallucinating, idea maker. He could never pull a prank without a little help from his friends, as fear could get the better of him. Without the rest of his team, how could he possibly dye a special girl's hair bright pink? He is the joker, the lover, but none call him maurice. He stands as the leader, at a higher level of power, more wanted than any other, but less agreeable than the rest. His eyes rest on one, and they shall until his demise, for he exists to fall in love with her. He pranks to impress, to catch her attention. His ideas are most often directed to her, to show the beauty he can encompass in a simple game such as a joke. He loves for her.

The Wolf is the architect. He is less responsive and quieter than the others, but his art does not go unnoticed. He hides behind the veil designing new pranks sought out by the dog and deer. They cannot live without him, as he is the reader as well. He knows information most would never dream of knowing, but he knows it all the same, and puts it to good use. The fireworks were his, and some spells are trademarked. Though he is sick beyond belief at times, the brain never stops turning, never stops working. But he cannot dream. He is the singer, not the songwriter. It is not his art, but his craft, not his dreams. The Wolf is the author, but not the idea.

The Rat, as I could be called, is here to follow, to be there for support. I am but a simple part of this four part harmony, and I am the smallest of the four. I may be able to think and dream, and create, but this is all in my head. I get by with a little help from my friends, and they get by with me. I bounce about as the follower. I am an artist in the mind, and fool in reality. My magic is but a mind of thought, of creation. I can think and dream, but I have trouble putting words on paper and making it real.

We are four different people. We may try to exist independent, but we fall together, no matter how long it takes. We are a group. The Beatles tried solo careers, but the team was best in the glory days, as a team.

The Dog. The Deer. The Wolf. The Rat. Animals apart, friends and artists together.

* * *

_Getting back into the swing of things. I'll probably update Summer with Potter, though I'm not sure how to start. "The Long and Winding Road" - The Beatles._

_9 reviews? Thanks guys!_

_~ExP_


	23. 94 minutes

Title: 94 minutes

Theme: Numbers

Year: 7th

(LINE)

Lily had a small liking for numbers. Actually, no, scratch that, Lily had an obsession with numbers. For her, they were about as important as saying "I love you" to your girlfriend who's in love with you (Which had a direct correlation to her life at the moment).

The oddest part was she could remember almost every important number in her life. The exact moment in time when she met Severus Snape (11:42 a.m.). How many times she's said sorry to her best friend Selina Bower (258 and counting). The amount of minutes she's spent in detention, a small number of 840 minutes (840 of which have been caused in slight by James Potter), which was nothing compared to Sirius's 22,680 and James's 23,760.

She knew how many times a day, on average, she zoned out in class (only 5 times), and she could tell you how many times a day Selina says the word "Bloody" (24). She's snuck out at night only 19 times, 15 of which have been in the last year alone, and she has received only two P's on her school work.

In short, Lily's life was filled with numbers, and it bothered her how much her boyfriend wasn't into numbers. She could remember every seemingly worthless number about them.

It had been** 94 minutes **since they had last kissed, and she had thought of him 99 times in that time frame. The last note they had written in class consisted of sixteen responses back to back, and fourteen of those were about how dumb Remus was being. Lily smiled at him 29 separate times that same day, which is nowhere close to the record of 64, and they had been in a relationship for 5 months, 21 days, 15 hours, 24 minutes, and 11 seconds (roughly).

But honestly, the only number that mattered to her was the fact she hadn't seen him in 62 minutes. There she was sitting in the common room, trying to study for Transfiguration (his favorite subject), when he walked in. His hair was sticking up as usual, and a smirk played on his face, making it known he was in a mood for trouble. His glasses were slightly askew, as were all the papers he was carrying.

"Hello," James Potter whispered when he was close enough to see the drops of green in her eyes. "I haven't seen you lately."

Lily smiled (30) and said, "Hm. How odd. Maybe you're avoiding me?"

"Doubted," He laughed, jumping over the sofa and sitting down right next to her. She looked over at his hazel eyes, and 62 minutes dropped down to 0.

Though Lily usually didn't bring up things, like ideas or plans, as James was quite the ambitiously mischievous date planner, she wanted to talk to him about something.

"James?"

"Hm."

"Do you care about numbers?" Lily asked uncertainly, watching his expression.

He stopped what he had been doing and looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Numbers?"

"Yeah," Lily said, thinking, "like 1, 7, 24, 1342."

He gave her an odd look. "I suppose so. Why?"

"Well, there's a lot of important numbers in relationships."

He said nothing, continuing his stare.

"Like," Lily continued, "the fact the last time you held my hand was 95 minutes ago, and we haven't hugged for 64 minutes."

"You're not making this up, are you?" He asked in disbelief. "This is just odd."

"Numbers are important," She argued.

"Yeah, but not to this creepy level," He remarked, chuckling.

Lily huffed angrily. Crossing her arms, she turned her body to the left as if to say she didn't want to talk to him. It was silent between them for quite a long time. All that could be heard was the chatter of students nearby and the crackle of the fireplace.

"48 minutes."

"What?" Lily said, turning to look at him, though James stared straight ahead.

"It's been 48 minutes since I last saw you," he murmured, smiling slightly. "Because I saw you from the quidditch field in a window."

She was silent.

"The longest conversation we had before this year without you slapping me was 9 minutes and 27 seconds," James continued. "I've heard you say 'toe rag' to me 798 times, and I've changed your hair color 15 times. I care about numbers. Which is why, the 101 minutes is about to drop to 0."

James pulled her face to his and kissed her lightly, causing her to smile (31).

* * *

_I KNOW. I've been gone for too long. I just haven't been in the mood to write, except for today. I'm back. 10 reviews for being back?_

_~ExP_


	24. There were Tears

Title: There were Tears

Theme: Hurt

Year: 3rd

* * *

No words were spoken. But then again, they didn't have to be. The glares were enough to understand what sort of tension resided between them. His hazel ones were lighted by a hot anger, his face contorted in a grimace. His head was shaking, although you could tell he was having some fun with this.

The girl on the other hand, shaded herself behind such a glare. Though her mouth was convinced into a thin frown of indiscreet anger, and her arms were crossed as if to say she wanted nothing from this boy, her eyes told a completely different story. The emerald orbs stared at him. They shined slightly, from the thin pools of tears that were forming. She may have been angry, but** there were tears** of pain and hurt.

Lily Evans was never saddened or depressed by James Potter and the annoying games he played with her mind. More often than not, he received an eye roll or a slap across the face. But she never cried.

So when James initially noticed the tears, a look of surprised realisation crossed his face, followed by an expression of guilt. James had done many things to Lily before. Made her punch him, made her eyes burn in white hot anger. Once or twice, he even made her smile. But tears?

She looked at him once again, and he said everything he possibly could with his eyes in a time span of three seconds. Yet it still wasn't enough.

Lily stood up, wiping her eyes. With a short nod, she was gone.

James twirled his wand in his left hand. _All over a damn quill. . ._

* * *

_Happy Mother's day. Love me. This is short, since I've been writing very long ones lately. 9 reviews would be nice *hint, hint*. _

_~ExP_


	25. Oh Sweet Marissa

Title: Oh Sweet Marissa

Theme: Food

Year: 1st

* * *

"Where is my Boston Cream pie?"

James looked over at Sirius, who was crawling on the floor, searching under cabinets and tables.

"Where did my Boston Cream pie go?" Sirius repeated, his eyes narrowing in on James.

The Marauders (as they were yet to be known as) were sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen, enjoying a late nigh snack that consisted of a said Boston Cream pie, fudge, nachos, caramelized apples, and pumpkin juice. They were sitting at a single table, plates stacked to the side according to which food group they were a part of (though it would not be diagnosed for some time, Remus Lupin had a slight case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). Thus, as only one of the actual food groups was present, it was divided into sweets, sours, regular type food, and liquids.

"Maybe it ran away," Remus murmured innocently, stretching his arms out.

Sirius gave him a look of annoyance. "Hardy Har Har. Honestly though, it was right here," he added, indicating with his hands where the pie had once been before mysteriously vanishing.

"Why don't you just ask Marie to make you another one," James remarked, nodding at a nearby house elf. "She'd love to, you know that."

"But that one was special to me," Sirius whined, frowning. "We've been through so much together."

"You're full of it," Remus said, shoving his friend. "You met it about four minutes. There's no way you already have a special connection."

"Um," James said, staring at Remus oddly, "why are you talking about the Boston Cream pie like it's a living thing? and secon-"

"It's name is Marissa!" Sirius interjected.

"Right," James responded, feeling uncomfortable. "Second, can you just get another pie?"

Sirius ignored James and said, "Remus, I'm not full of anything, unless you count greatness, just like my Boston Cream pie. Also, don't pretend like you could understand the personal connection I developed with Marissa. . . PETER!" Sirius shouted, jerking his head to look at the fourth who had yet to speak.

Peter was hidden behind a yellow box that said "FLOUR". He jumped slightly when Sirius shouted his name.

"Peter," Sirius repeated.

"Yes?" Peter asked without raising his head. His voice sounded muffled, like some sort of food was in his mouth.

"Do you know what happened to my Boston Cream pie?" Sirius asked venomously.

Peter raised his head slowly, his gaze zeroed in on Sirius. His mouth was covered in whip cream. He swallowed loudly before mumbling, "Um, no. I have not seen it."

Sirius glared at Peter for quite some time before whipping his head back towards Remus and saying, "Looks like we're going to have to continue our search."

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing in here?" A Ravenclaw Prefect yelled as he walked into the kitchens from the portrait.

While Remus and Peter sat petrified by authority, Sirius started laughing and James observed, "Can you count? There's four of us."

"What do you think you're doing in the kitchens?" Sirius breathed out between chuckles. "Shouldn't you be patrolling like you snotty Prefects do?"

The Ravenclaw prefect blushed, "Well. . . still. Detention!"

Remus groaned loudly, but Peter raised his eyebrows, "All right. Lay it on us."

"What?" The Ravenclaw said, confused, "No, you're supposed to fear it."

James snorted. "Right. and I'm the Minister of Magic."

The boys laughed.

"So what? The usual two weeks?" Remus asked, grinning now, "Yeah, okay sure."

"Can somebody find my Boston Cream pie first?" Sirius whimpered before the Ravenclaw guided them out, disappointed by his first troublemaker catch. "**Oh sweet Marissa!**"

* * *

_I don't have much to say except please review if you read this! I would love to get to 235 reviews over all. you would be doing me a big favor._

_~ExP_


	26. Under the Same Sky

Title: Under the same Sky

Theme: Stars

Year: 7th

* * *

Lily and James walked across the grounds, letting their bare feet slip across the dewy grass. His hand grasped hers and a small grin fell onto her face.

"I'm surprised we were able to get past Filch," Lily murmured, her head resting on James' shoulder as they walked. "Shouldn't we be trying to stay out of sight?"

James laughed. "Oh Lily. Silly Lily. I've still got the cloak if we need it."

It was midnight, much past curfew, and the two Gryffindors had decided to go for a walk. It was early spring, and Easter break was nearing. With NEWTS coming up, James had decide to take his girlfriend out to relax.

"It's beautiful outside," Lily said, glancing around at the trees and sky.

She was corret. The smile of the cheshire cat gleamed in the night sky, it's crescent shape hanging above the trees. The pale light shined dow, illuminating the forbidden forest and lake. The water shimmered, shaking as waves crashed lightly on the rocks. The Stars were where the real beauty lay. Thousands shined, brighter than even the moon. Each one blinked every so often, as if God was winking at James and Lily one million times over.

"Honestly," Lily continued, stopping to stare, "the sky is so bright tonight."

James also stopped. His eyes fell on Lily for a moment, her emerald eyes pointed upwards, darting around in awe.

"Well you look brilliant," James said shortly, causing Lily to look down and blush.

She dropped to the ground with a sigh, stretching out on the grass. James sat down next to her, silently playing with her fingers. It was quiet for a long time, as Lily continued to marvel in the beauty of nature.

"Easter Break starts in two days," Lily remarked innocently.

James sighed. They were back to that then.

"It's four days, honestly," James said, rolling his eyes.

Lily sat up, her eyes meeting his, "Yeah, well that's four days I don't want to spend without you."

James huffed, staring off in the distance for awhile.

Silence.

"Lily," James whispered, smiling, "look at the stars."

She looked up. "What about them?"

"I may leave here, yeah. But just remember, I'm always **under the same sky as you**. Your sun is my sun, your moon is my moon."

She smiled. The stars were suddenly brighter. Maybe him leaving wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

_One of my favourite ones ever. review._

_~ExP_


	27. You're Not the Werewolf

Title: You're Not the Werewolf

Theme: Seeking Solace

Year: 6th

* * *

It was mid afternoon. Lily was sitting in the courtyard, twirling her quill. Her thinking face was on, as she was trying to perform a few nonverbal spells. Though usually she wouldn't be having a tough time, her mind was in places elsewhere.

She looked up from her transfiguration book and saw, coming out of the large wooden doors, her dear friend Charlotte Rowan. The sixth year Ravenclaw was walking alone, her long black hair cascading down in waves as she stared at the ground. She wandered aimlessly, shoulders slouched, brown eyes darting around.

"Charlotte!" Lily yelled, concerned for her friend.

Charlotte turned, walking towards Lily, never looking up from the ground. When she was close enough, Lily could see tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"Charlotte!" Lily said, worried. "What happened?"

"Remus. . ." Charlotte started, before losing her ability to speak. "Remus broke up with me!"

She hid her face in Lily's hair, crying quietly, her head shaking.

"What?" Lily shouted, "Why?"

"H-he wouldn't say," Charlotte murmured through sobs, "I asked but he said it was something personal. Does he not like me?"

Lily frowned. She knew exactly what was wrong.

The Marauders were out on the lawn, playing frisbee. It was a sunny October day, and as the school year had only recently began. Many other students were lounging around, content smiles on their faces.

"REMUS," Lily shouted, ending the moment of tranquility.

He looked over, a sad expression on his face.

"Let's get this over with," He murmured, trooping over to the red-haired girl.

Sirius and James stopped throwing the frisbee, slightly intrigued. Peter was then hit by the oncoming frisbee, having also stopped.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily questioned when she was a few feet away from Remus Lupin. "Breaking it off with Charlotte!"

"You dumped Charlotte?" James said incredulously. "Why? You guys were going so well."

Lily glanced over at James for the third time all year. She actually wanted to agree with them.

"I know why you broke it," Lily said, looking at him with a knowing look.

Remus smiled weakly in pure sadness. Lily, since fourth year, had known that Remus was a werewolf.

The sandy-haired boy turned away, glancing at the shimmering lake. "I couldn't tell her. She would just run."

"You don't know that," Lily reassured him.

"And you don't know if she wouldn't," He shot back, kicking the grass. "You think I'm not in pain? I had to hurt her and myself because she needed protection from this. . . this monster!" He added, distraught with himself.

"Remus," Lily whispered, comforting her friend, "She likes you and you like her. And someday, you're going to have to tell someone."

"Unless I want to die alone," He mumbled bitterly.

"Shut up. **You're not the werewolf**. You're Remus Lupin, a great guy with secrets, just like the rest of us."

He smiled before his shoulders sagged. "It doesn't matter. She'll never want to speak to me again."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lily laughed. "I told her Sirius used a polyjuice potion and was going to prank you, but took it too far."

Sirius gave her a look. "I'm kidding."

"No," Remus shook his head, "she has to know the truth. I just need to find her."

"I actually told her that you want her back. She'll be here in a few moments."

Remus grinned. "You little minx."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_ is a party. anyone like to review? I'm asking for nine today! Love you all._

_~ExP_


	28. I'm sorry, James

Title: I'm sorry, James

Theme: I can't

Year: 6th

* * *

He's the guy you think about a lot but can't like. He's the type of guy that makes you want to smile, but you know, deep in your heart, that a grin would give him satisfaction you don't want to let him have. He's the kind of guy that that tries to be funny to get your attention, but in the end makes a fool of himself and someone else. He's the kid that will never grow up.

But you like him, deeply. You think about him maybe as much as he thinks about you. But you're always holding yourself back, thinking that how he acts is all for the laughs. He doesn't really love you like he says; he's in it for the chase. So you berate him as he responds equally, though you always find a look of pain in his eyes.

You shake it off.

Then one day, you're walking down a corridor and you see him. You stop, glancing at his face, but he doesn't take notice of you. Feeling annoyed, as you recently were in a fight with him, you tap him on the shoulder, waking him from his stupor.

You two talk for a few heated moments and suddenly, you snap. Your lips are on his, and he's just as eager as you. You can't contain the passion that's been eating at you for the past 9 months. You're heart is in control.

But then your mind takes over. _This is all part of the game_, it tells you. You try to ignore it, but it says,_ you're letting him win._

You pull away. He looks at you, confused.

"I can't. . . you," You whisper, your heart thumping. "**I'm sorry, James.**"

"Lily," He says, reaching out to you, but you won't have it.

You run. You don't want him to win, though you're fighting tears.

He's the kid you thought would never grow up.

But he's standing there alone, older than what you thought.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. You are all the best in the world, especially if you review. Let's get to 264 reviews!_

_~ExP_


	29. You're a Beast Literally

Title: You're a Beast. Literally.

Theme: Keeping a Secret

Year: 1st

* * *

"We know," James said, sitting down in front Remus.

"Hm?" He murmured, looking up from his book. He could see, standing behind James, SIrius and Peter. The four of them were in the library. For Remus, it was a usual occurrence. But for Sirius to even touch a book was a miracle.

"We know," Sirius said, repeating James. He had an odd grin on his face, like he had just won an arm wrestle against Peter.

"What do you know?" Remus asked, still in the dark.

"You're secret," James said, leaning forward.

Remus hesitated before saying, "Which one?"

This earned him a short chuckle from Sirius and Peter, but James was all business.

"Why you're gone every month."

"My mom is sick all the time," Remus lied easily.

"You said it was your Aunt last time," Peter quipped, narrowing his eyes.

Remus shrugged. "I have a very frail family, I suppose."

"We know why you're never in the hospital wing when you say you are, why you're always gone on a full moon," James hissed, accenting the last part.

A bead of sweat formed on Remus' brow. "Guys."

"Save it," James said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you."

"I guess you don't want to be friends anymore?" Remus asked, his head falling.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius almost shouted, "This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"I thought you guys would be afraid of my monster," Remus explained, a small grin forming on his face.

"Dude, **you're a beast. Literally.**" Sirius said, smirking. "This is awesome."

Remus smiled. His friends weren't running away. Maybe everyone was like this.

"Question," Peter said, raising his hand even though he didn't have to, "are you really fast and good at frisbee?"

"Yeah, are you like a dog even when you're a human?" James asked.

* * *

_Naw. Cuteness among the group. Awesome. Review, yeah?_

_~ExP_


	30. My Foot in Your Face

Title: My Foot in Your Face

Theme: Kick in the Head

Year: 2nd

* * *

Her eyes were on fire. Not literally, of course, as James would have gotten a bucket of water and poured it on her by now, though she might have responded with a screeched, "You're a wizard! Just make water!", to which he would respond with a cheeky grin saying, "Right. I forgot about that for a moment." (Though he didn't actually forget, he just wanted to irritate her beyond belief, one of his few life goals he had yet to achieve).

No, she was angry, her emeralds reflecting the sun in a bright orb of hot anger and annoyance. A look of disgust was frozen on her face and, if James wasn't fearing for his life at the moment, he might have mentioned that, "If you stay like that for too long, it'll freeze like that. No one wants your beautiful face to freeze."

Instead he watched with intrigue, noticing how her face changed from numerous shades of red and multiple hues. Her hair was sticking up like lightning, and James had to wonder if she might lose control of her magic and hit him with something powerful. Though Sirius was standing behind him, the situation looked bleak for both the boys.

James and Sirius had been running through the halls when they saw Lily. Itching for some trouble, they hid behind a corner and, after arguing over whose idea was better, ultimately decided to change her hair to a sky blue ("looks more like a robin's egg blue if you ask me," Sirius murmured).

Oddly enough, even though everyone could hear the two boy's giggles echoing through the corridor, Lily Evans didn't notice her hair change (as it was stuck in a ponytail) until she started talking to a boy, who, trying to be a nice guy, was holding in his laughter. She became nervous and, resorting to her least favorite habits, began playing with her hair. It felt different to her. With a shriek, she noticed the color. Within a moment she found the laughing boys.

"I'm going to kick you in the head." Lily hissed, balling her fists. "**My foot in your face**."

James gulped loudly. "Ah, Evans, it was just a practical joke."

"Practical joke?" She roared, shaking her hands, "You changed the color of my bloody hair! What is wrong with you?"

"I think it looks better," Sirius mentioned, smiling weakly, but he was shot down by her death glare.

"You really shouldn't be violent," James said, backing away from her, his eyes glancing at her fists. "You could go about this a nicer way perhaps please maybe?"

She stood there fuming for a long moment before grinning evilly.

"Uh that looks scary," Sirius said, eyes widening.

"You're right," Lily said, ignoring Sirius and pulling out her wand, "I should be much nicer."

James grinned feebly, but the new fire in her eyes scared him even more.

Her wand flipped up quickly and, after mumbling a word or two, both James' and Sirius' hair disappeared. Completely.

They jumped, letting out high pitched squeals.

"My hair!" Sirius moaned, running his hands over his now bald head.

"How can I live without you?" James sighed dramatically.

"Should've let me punch you," Lily said with a smirk before turning on her heel and leaving the boys to moan about their favorite feature leaving.

* * *

_I dunno. Kinda odd. Didn't like it that much, but whatever. I hope you did. Review?_

~ExP


	31. Lock and Key

Title: Lock and Key

Theme: Lock

Year: 7th

* * *

Lily kept it under **lock and key**, for fear of someone easily opening her and plucking the strings connected to her feelings and thoughts. She kept her heart under lock and key, and her lips held a combination she expected no one to crack. She was shielded, she could not be touched. She would be free until she found a heart to unlock, a soul to fall for. Lily, with her auburn hair and emerald eyes, sorted through her life slowly, no one coming close for the longest time.

Some boys, the good ones, cracked the lips, they could whisper it in her ear, make her head swell and her chest thump powerfully. She would part her mouth for a moment, placing a chaste response on the boy's lips. Other boys, the ones who found beauty in her but never a voice, lasted shortly, lasted very little.

She began to grow tired of all this, all this waiting, all this hiding, all this keeping for herself. Had she expected to much? Was her heart that tough to open? It grew older each day, becoming grayer. It would fade, sure enough, from all of existence if someone didn't find a way to run through her mind, purely for the fun of her smiles. But no boys, no more boys would chase her. Lily was taking too long, or were the boys to blame?

There was, however, one boy, with a hazel longing in his eyes, who found away to hate her, love her, and destroy her all at the same time. He could cup her mind in his hands and mold it into what he wanted, make her feel the same way he wanted. He could push her tongue to the edge, her fingers to a clenched fist, her smile to a menacing glare he found with glee. He could cause tears with one flash of his heart breaking, he could envelope her into a hug that melted all of her until she was lost in him alone.

She had kept her heart under for so long, for so many years. She didn't even notice when, one day early in their last year, she glanced at him and he smiled, waving in a friendly manner. Her heart shook and a key dropped out of her pocket. Only he noticed it, picking it up and placing it back in her hands. "You should keep this just in case."

And there it went, how he trusted Lily. She was to open the heart only if she wanted to. She had been given the key to herself, something she never even noticed having. He did not unlock her, she unlocked herself for him. A little while later, he cracked the combination for her lips.

He doesn't have the key, he never did. But she always had his.

* * *

_I haven't written in so long, but, I found this to be one of my best. A good one yeah? Review my friends, please. Make me want to come back._

~ExP


	32. The Planets Bend Between Us

Title: The Planets Bend Between Us

Theme: Winter

Year: 6th

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Lily turned to seem him, his hand out, his shoulders lowered, and a hint of a grin on his turned face. She froze, her thoughts held aloft like smoking clouds in the hall. It was the Yule Ball, icicles and winter flower arrangements everywhere, the torrent of stars out as night grew and day faded, listlessly disappearing to leave a beautiful night. And there he was, in between it all, his hand out, his hair stuck up, his laughter echoing somewhere in her head. James Potter, asking for a dance.

It was quiet between them for a moment. Alice had somehow slipped away and she was left alone with this boy. She was supposed to hate him.

But the last time they had spoke she incidentally found herself kissing his cheek lightly, burning a mark of love into his brain. There was no stopping him now. And for once in their young lives, she did not want him to stop either.

She took his hand, a shudder of surprise running through his spine and hers as well, and probably everyone else in the room. It was the Yule Ball though. Anything could happen. "If you must," She said, her lips twitching in an attempt to hide her smile. Candles lit the ceiling and white light from glossy sculptures showered their skin with waves of incandescence. Lily felt a nearing warmness as she placed her right hand on his shoulder, gently pressing into his collarbone.

They were quiet again, slowly waltzing to the slow, yet feverish pace of the concert music. Everything between them looked golden, everything felt real and, in her head she heard fingers gliding along a piano with every step they took. They did not need to talk, they only needed to exist. She had half expected James to attempt to declare his love for her, but he had grown up, and with maturity came an understanding that the only way to win Lily Evans was to be with her, to love her unconditionally.

Eye contact was never lost, each step taken with an odd sense of faith, as if they knew each other's rhythms, pulses, and patterns. Emerald to Hazel as he had always hoped. And then the song came to an end. Silence once again. A drop of hands, a small head nod, and then she began to turn around.

"Wait Lily."

She stopped herself and sighed. I suppose on a romantic night like this, he had to give it a shot. She turned around to see him standing there, his eyes shining.

"I don't think anything has ever fit as perfectly as that."

And then he walked away, to leave her with the noise and cold, the planets between them, all the stars glistening with silver love. Lily turned away and smiled, feeling hope and a deep aliveness.

* * *

_Well that's that. I'm sorry it has been so long. I will try to keep up._

_-Nicholas_


	33. Walking Across the Campus

Title: Walking Across the Campus

Theme: Low Tops

Year: 6th

* * *

James wasn't exactly sure what it was about them that caught his eye. Was it the color? Ruby, just like Dorothy's, with a white rubber strip running along the bottom? Or was it the shape, the complete flatness that, upon the marble stairs, sounded muffled like someone attempted to quiet the pop? Or maybe it was the fact James could see her ankles when she wore them. When she wore her other shoes, she covered her legs with tights or long, gray socks, but with these her ankles were nicely noticeable. What, was there something overtly sexual about the way her ankles stood just above the top of these shoes, veins pulsating with each quick step? How erotic are ankles, honestly? Perhaps it was the forbiddenness of it all, seeing a part of her body that he couldn't usually view, or maybe it was something else entirely-whatever the case, James found his eyes always on those cardinal shoes Lily wore.

And today was no exception. On a nice September day, walking across the campus with her mates, Lily wore those red shoes like she was searching for her yellow brick road, ruby and all. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the grassy lawn to lounge with her friends, laughter trembling in their eyes, her shoes fell in full view and James stared acutely, coloring his mind with curiosity.

He still wasn't sure. Gazing upon them now, he saw the bottom, the lightly ribbed structure of a dark beige color that seemed worn. Yes, the rest of her shoes were worn, the knots graying, and the strings frayed at the tips. But he liked that, he liked the old, torn up look of them like they had been through problems with her.

"Something wrong Potter?"

James looked up from his thoughts to see Lily looking at him from far off with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk on her face. Behind him Sirius snickered. He was caught.

"Uh Yeah," James replied, furrowing his brow in thought. "What type of shoes are those?"

Lily looked taken aback and said, "Um. Chuck Taylor Low Tops."

James pulled out a slip of paper and his quill from his bag, writing down what she said. "Hm. I should get some. Well cool. They look good on you."

"Thanks?" Lily said, confused.

"You are welcome!" James said cheerily, turning back to Sirius to hit him.

Two weeks later when James received a pair of black Chuck Taylor Low Tops from his mother, and started wearing them everywhere, he grimaced. It wasn't that he didn't like them, but they didn't have the same sort of spark Lily's red ones had. He realized, looking down at them, that perhaps the only reason he liked Lily's in the first place was because she was the person wearing them. He liked his enough, but as he stood in the common room one morning tying them, he wondered about going up to his room to change them. Then Lily walked by.

"Hey," She said, smiling, "I like the shoes, James."

Never mind. He liked his pair too.

* * *

_I liked this piece a lot. All right please review this and I'll write the next chapter quicker! So can we possibly get this to 340 REVIEWS? Thanks!_

_-Nick_


	34. I'm A Little Lost

Title: I'm A Little Lost

Theme: Confused

Year: 7th

* * *

"I'm a little lost here, Lily," James said, his gaze scanning her fiery eyes and tempered gaze, her eyebrows raised in a slightly agitated expression. "What are you trying to say?"

She glanced down at her hands, as if expecting the right words to be there, lined in the crevices of her palms, like divination all over again. But she found nothing, only a calming silence in the tapping of his shoes, clicking about like a damn wind up toy.

It's not like she didn't want to say yes. Merlin, all she wanted was to snog his brains out behind the tapestry her shoulders were pressed against, to feel the sweet pressure of his lips lingering on her collarbone. Even then she could feel his skin closing in against hers, a sharp intake of hot breath slipping into her slightly parted lips. Damn him.

"I like you James, I really do," She said, raising her arm and pressing her forearm against her cheek, as if expecting that to protect her from the sexual tension protruding from their hips. "But... but we aren't right for each other."

She finished her thoughts lamely, keeping eye contact at bay, and letting her eyes land upon a stray piece of fuzz on her robes.

"Oh," He said. That was all.

She left quickly, turning before her hormones could change her illogical mind.

_But our hands fit perfectly._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please read and review! Let's get this up to 380, yeah? Thank you!_

__-St. Walker


	35. Every Time

Title: Every Time

Theme: Hope

Year: 6th

* * *

He sidles up to her, leaning against the corridor's wall, not minding the concave nature of the wall ornament he stands against. When Lily notices his causal hazel eyes standing there without the decency to stay above her neck, she speeds up. But with a fluid movement he bounces on his toes and steps in front of her, blocking her from continuing. Selina Bower, her supposed best friend, looks back and smirks, saying, "We'll catch up with you later. When you're done with him, that is."

Her tone is so damn suggestive. Lily grits her teeth, annoyed with how much her friends want her to date James.

"All right there, Evans?" He says, smiling, his hands shaking. He notices her looking at them with intrigue so he hides them.

"Fine, Potter," She drawls, lazily looking ahead to see Sirius and Remus looking around the corner. _Great, an audience. _

"So I know this is late but there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I was wondering if you finally wanted to go with me perhaps?" He breathes, surprised it slipped out in one gasp.

Lily eyes him curiously. For the first time in awhile, it looks like James is honestly nervous with talking to her. Was he actually worried she'd say no? I mean, she would say no, but this time-it mattered? She looks for a charade, a sign of him lying, but she can't see the usual up turn of his lip on the left. Even so...

She narrows her eyes and replies, "No thank you." It's not vehement, but it's harsh sounding.

She's ready to walk past when he mumbles, "Why?"

Lily huffs angrily, her uneasy thoughts of saying "yes" dissipating. "Because you're so... so hopeless!" She's found the word and she latches on. "You're hopeless! You chase and chase and ask and pepper me with these same questions, and maybe you think you're a hopeless romantic, but really you're just hopeless."

He grabs her wrist, spinning only her head, causing their eyes to lock. There's a flickering flame in his gaze, one of quiet agitation, but nothing of anger. Not anymore, with her at least. "Why do you call me hopeless when I see hope every time I look in your eyes?"

She blushes, blanketing her cheeks with rose colored embarrassment. "I do not! You are wrong about that, Potter."

He starts suddenly, about to comment when, from behind, Sirius says, "Just leave her be, mate."

James doesn't glance back but sighs instead. "Right." He glances at her one last time, his look lasting upon Lily's eyes, and not once does she look away. But she observes him as he ruffles his hair and notices that, for what seems to be the first time in the years since he first pulled her ponytail, James looks tired; just exceptionally done with the whole ordeal. He turns then.

She wants to mumble his first name, finally, after so long, hoping he will turn around with more than mild surprise, and she can tell him she wants to go to Hogsmeade with him and end up in the shrieking shack snogging him. But she just keeps repeating it in her head, and, even after she makes it to the Great Hall and sits down with Selina and Marlene and ignores their short commentary, it is still there, as if on a continual loop. _James. James. James. _

Whispering on and on, it's a sort of sad battle cry after her emptying win against him again. If anything, she thinks with an odd, disappointed smirk upon noticing her growing feelings, it's a hopeful sob. He'll have his chance again.

* * *

_Longer than usual, but I liked it a lot. Let's get this to 390, yeah? Please review!_

-St. Walker


	36. I Need Her Touch

Title: I Need Her Touch

Theme: Shower

Year: 7th

* * *

_Hot. _It rolled down his back, dipping down his shoulder blades and rounding the curves of his legs, and pulsating on the tiled floor. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the water drip down his face. Smiling, he shook his hair. Oh he needed this. After coming home to a somber Easter without a father to greet, his mother looking at him with dampened recognition, wondering for a moment if James was a memory of her husband, his grin placating her overemotional turmoil, James realized he needed to escape. As much as he enjoyed a well-meant break from the last months of his schooling. Well. He honestly missed it.

He only had a few months left, he knew, he had started counting down the days during sixth year, and each one passed quicker than the last. Sometimes, as he ran through the halls with the Marauders, aiming hexes at each other and pulling pranks on Filch, he wondered how much longer he had with the boys. Sometimes, when studying in the common room, Lily leaned up against him, her breath humming softly _back and forth_, he wondered what would happen when they left this place - if they could make it.

_Ah, _James thought, taking a bar of soap and running it along his body, roughly pressing into his back, _there's my damn problem. _

Lily Evans. He lied when he said he missed school. There was only one person he missed, and taking a shower only made it easier to miss her, and much harder to stop thinking about her. He knew, after this shower, he'd be in the kitchen with Sirius, leaning up against a corner nook as his best friend tried to catch grapes in his mouth (for a well-about quidditch player, Sirius was lousy with hand-eye coordination), and each time Sirius would look at him after a rather energetic display of coordination, they'd both know his thoughts were on her. Those emerald eyes from the last time he saw them, gazing at him in the early morning, covers pulled up to the precious small of her back as he laid with her, a quick grin enveloping her lips before he kissed them, telling her to get some sleep. And with that he disappeared into the morning, back home.

Why didn't he take her? She had asked, she had pleaded. It wouldn't be an odd time, honestly. She visited during Christmas, she met his parents, she would be able to comfort. Damn, she was probably the only person that could keep him from staring into the mirror in the bathroom, wondering why he hadn't cried yet. Because he hadn't. His father died and - nothing. Nothing.

The steam lolled over his body, wrapping clouds around his waist, draping kisses on his back. For a faint moment he believed she stood behind him, a immeasurably small chuckle descending from her pursed lips, her arms reaching out. But, with his arms uncoiling behind, he felt only the wispy breath of steam. He sighed. This was when he most missed her.

Leaning against the wall, his forehead pressed against periwinkle tiles, he pretended, for a moment, that it was Lily's forehead and her body he was pressed against, the water like her fingernails, gently grazing his backside. Originally, showering together came with a few perks. Suddenly, his showers, if she decided to walk in, carrying her naked skin with an air of primal sensuality, took a longer time and caused a few more falls to the ground, giggles rising from her reddening chest as they let the last dribbles of the faucet fall in between them, their fingertips pruned. But as time passed, it became a devoted act of not sexuality, but instead loving embrace.

Her warm body pressed against his was not that of desire, but instead a deeply loving understanding, light kisses on her liquid forehead grasped as an act of gratitude for being alive. She would smile, wrapping her arms tightly around him, leaning into his point, tirelessly there. After awhile of being together in these warm embraces, nothing more than occasional kisses, he realized that this was her complete and utter love for him; existing for him.

He sighed against the wall. Without her here, without this supreme love gazing into his eyes, grinning like a mad child, the shower felt... empty. No one else stood with him under a torrent like this, and without Lily the steam played tricks on him, whispering her words into his ear, touching his chest and running along his face like she would when they were quiet against the hot water. He never wanted this again, this dissolving loneliness without her hair, without hot water lingering on her skin also, redness appearing where he kissed her collarbone. No, it wasn't a want.

_He needed this. _He could not go another morning without her gazing at him when he woke up, following him into the shower with her hair rolling down her back in waves.

Suddenly tripping over his feet, James turned the shower head, letting the last dribbles touch his lips before grabbing the nearest towel and shouting, "Mum!"

"James," His mother called from down below, most likely moping around the library.

"We need to go shopping today!" He yelled, dashing out of the bathroom, his hair stuck up from a quick dry.

"For what?"

James started rifling through his closet. "I dunno... something for Lily."

He paused, glancing back at a picture of them dancing around a fountain, her eyes laughing. He grinned.

"Like a ring."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. So please review!**

**Let's get it up to 400 yeah? **

-St. Walker


End file.
